


Poción de Amor [México]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Los pretendientes de México hicieron uso de una poción mágica de enamoramiento para poder conquistar al mexicano, pero, por culpa de sus desacuerdos, provocan que México quede enamorado de un país con el cual no tiene nada que ver.
Relationships: Mexico/United Arab Emirates (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

—Y con una sola gota, podrán ser capaces de enamorarlo— terminaba de explicar el haitiano— ¿Quién la comprará?

Estaban en una junta normal de la ONU, en el descanso que se solían tomar. Haití (como solía hacer de vez en cuando para ganar un poco de dinero) ofrecía a varias naciones una poción (esta vez de amor), con la cual las naciones presentes ahí pretendían enamorar al mexicano, porque ya estaban muy desesperados, ninguno de sus intentos anteriores habían funcionado.

—¡Yo la quiero!— gritaron las naciones presentes en esa venta.

Ahí se encontraban Estados Unidos, Rusia, Alemania, Canadá, Brasil, Austria y Escocia, ofreciendo su dinero para obtener aquello. Se empujaban entre ellos, aumentaban la cantidad de dinero que ofrecía, hacían de todo por ser quien se llevará la famosa poción.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. Tengo una idea— aclaró su garganta y prosiguió— Yo pondré una gota en la botella de agua de México, solo se tienen que encargar de a cual de ustedes verá primero. Recuerden que se enamorará del primero que vea. Así todos tendrán la misma oportunidad para enamorarlo.

—A mi me parece un trato justo, será fácil hacer que _Mexico_ se fije en mi— dijo de manera presumida el rubio estadounidense.

—Claro, él te verá porque ocupas mucho espacio— respondió Rusia, haciendo alución al peso del norteamericano.

— _I'm not fat, I'm big bone!_

—Claro, cerdo capitalista.

—Chicos, chicos, no comiencen a discutir aquí, mejor díganme, ¿están de acuerdo con mi propuesta?— mencionó Haití.

Todos asintieron.

—Perfecto, pues ya tenemos un trato— extendió la mano para que le diesen el dinero.

Unas cuantas horas después, la junta había terminado. México, como siempre, era de los últimos en quedarse (pues según él, tampoco es que tuviera mucha prisa por irse), este era el escenario perfecto para aquellos que competían por su amor.

— _Hello Mexico_ — el estadounidense decidió acercarse— Hace mucho calor, ¿no crees?

—Si, hace calor. Pero no tanto como allá en mi casa— respondió, un tanto extrañado por las palabras del otro.

— _Mexique_ , deberías tomar agua, podrías deshidratarte con este calor— el canadiense empujó a su hermano, para estar a la vista del mexicano.

—Gracias por preocuparte wey. Eso iba a hacer— sacó su botella de agua.

Se detuvo, pues observó como el alemán empujaba a Canadá, y de ahí, llegaban más naciones que se empujaban entre si. El hispanohablante dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, era bastante extraño lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—Hoy están muy raros.

Y entre la pelea que había, México comenzó a irse, mientras caminaba tomaba el agua.

—¡No, México, mírame a mi!— comenzaron a correr hacia el mexicano.

Pero.

Muy tarde.

México ya había visto a otra nación.

Una completamente diferente a él.

Una nación con la que jamás había convivido antes.

Los pretendientes del mexicano no hicieron más que morir internamente al ver como acababan de arruinar su oportunidad de oro.  
Y si que lo habían arruinado a lo grande.


	2. Capítulo 1

Al ver a aquella nación, un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del hispano, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, en fin, se había enamorado. Sin miedo, se acercó aún más para poder comenzar a "conquistarlo", con una frase que solía usar...

—Oye guapo, yo te muestro mi "Torre Latinoamericana" y tu me muestras tu _"Burj Khalifa"_ —dijo el mexicano picaramente.

—Ah... ¿estás bien?—el otro país dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Desde que te vi, tú hiciste que mi mundo estuviera bien— le tomó la mano y la besó.

—¡No seas atrevido!—quitó su mano de manera brusca—Occidental tenías que ser.

Se retiró de la sala, algo molesto pero a la vez con un sonrojo, debido al comportamiento del mexicano.

—¡Emiratos Árabes Unidos!¡Nos vemos en el hotel, guapo!—gritó el mexicano.

Los otros solo veían con decepción, sintiéndose unos completos idiotas con el corazón roto, ahora por no haber hecho bien las cosas habían provocado un enamoramiento fuera de lo común y que muy probablemente traería problemas. El hispanohablante los voleó a ver.

—Oigan, ¿ya se les pasaron las ganas de madrearse?— les dijo— Porque ya hay que irnos, saben que al cabrón de ONU no le gusta que nos quedemos aquí.

México comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y cuando se aseguraron que ya se había ido; comenzaron a culparse mutuamente. Los insultos y los gritos comenzaron a resonar en toda la sala, sus miradas eran de odio mutuo y odio hacia si mismos.

De nuevo se agarraron a golpes.

Después de un rato, en otro lugar.

—Fue tan raro, quiero decir, se que el es muy... abierto, pero no debió besar mi mano -se quejaba el emiratí— ¿Acaso será alguna especie de broma?

—Yo esperó que sea una broma, porque nadie tiene permitido besarte. Atrevido occidental—Arabia Saudí se cruzó de brazos.

La habitación quedó en silencio, pero, a los pocos segundos tocaron la puerta; el saudí fue a abrirla.

—Hola mi terrorista, ¿esta tu hermano el guapo?— era el mexicano, quien traía un ramo de rosas.

—No— cerró la puerta.

—Vamos, yo se que el esta ahí. Déjame invitarlo a una caminata por el parque, algo inocente, juro que lo cuidaré bien.

Arabia Saudí contenía su ira, no quería ocasionar algún problema si golpeaba al latino.

—Yo no soy mal sujeto—seguía insistiendo el latino—Solo será ir a caminar. ¡Vamos! ¡Dale permiso!

—Occidentales, siempre tan molestos e insistentes en estupideces—dijo entre dientes.


	3. Capítulo 2

—¡¿Cómo que no hay forma de remediarlo?!—el escoses tomó de la camisa al haitiano.

—O-oye, jamás nadie me había pedido una poción para invertir el efecto—dijo el caribeño.

Ahí estaban, en la habitación del pequeño país caribeño, explicándole todo lo que había pasado con la pócima, el como por un error de acciones y estar en el momento equivocado habían provocado que el mexicano se enamorara del emiratí, aunque, claro, lo explicaban de tal manera que hacía ver al haitiano como el culpable de la situación.

—Ya suéltalo Escocia, así no resolveremos nada—le dijo Austria.

El británico soltó a Haití.

—Bueno, podrías hacer una poción"anti-amor" o algo así, ¿no?—propuso el canadiense.

—Nunca lo he intentado, pero, sí, podría funcionar.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio donde solían hospedarse después de las juntas mundiales; México regresaba a su habitación, algo triste por no haber conseguido que su amado saliera de su habitación correspondiente. Al ir con la mirada baja, terminó chocando con alguien.

—Agh, maldito negro, fijate por donde vas, boludo.

—No estoy de humor para aguantarte—dijo el mexicano.

—Espera, ¿y ese ramo que llevas contigo?

—Que ti.

—¿Qué ti?

—Que _timporta_.

El argentino sacó su lengua como respuesta infantil a lo que el mexicano le había dicho.

—Oh, espera un segundo, ya entendí. Te gusta alguien—una sonrisa de malicia se puso en rostro del sudamericano—Pero yo sé de alguien a quien no le gustará saber esto.

—No te atreverías.

—¿No me crees capaz?

—Mira pendejo, juro que si le dices esto te voy a partir tu pinche jeta de culero que tienes.

El argentino empujó al mexicano y comenzó a correr gritando el nombre "España". México se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Argentina le llevaba bastante ventaja al norteamericano, claro, era más que evidente que el sudamericano tenía cierta habilidad para correr cuando se trataba de fastidiar a los demás; le faltaban pocos metros para llegar. Y lo logró.

Tocó varias veces, como si estuviera desesperado. El español abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Río de la Plata, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Uno, no me digas así que ya te he dicho que ya no soy una colonia, dos, tengo que contarte algo muy importante sobre México.

—¿Sobre mi Nueva España?

—Sí, sobre tu "querido y preciado" Nueva España.

—¿Qué es lo que me tenéis que decir?

—Él está enamorado, si, así como lo has escuchado, está, enamorado de alguien.

México llegó corriendo, solo para ver al argentino victorioso y a España con una expresión medio extraña que significaba que estaba conteniendo su ira.

—Nueva España, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente jovencito.

—Ya me cargo el chahuistle.

Al día siguiente.

México miró el reloj, ya era las siete de la mañana. Suspiró frustrado, no había podido dormir bien, aunque, a decir verdad, ¿quién podría dormir si un español te estaba abrazando posesivamente?Era tan incomodo, tan molesto, el mexicano solo deseaba que esta pequeña pesadilla terminara de una buena vez.

—Jefecito, ya suéltame—dijo.

—No— respondió adormilado.

—Ya, no mames España, no estoy para aguantarte—intentaba liberarse.

—No. Porque seguramente iréis con quien sea vuestro amado.

—Bueno, creo que es obvio que iré con él.

—Entonces tengo una muy buena excusa para no soltarte.

México hacía sus mayores esfuerzos para liberarse del agarre posesivo, pero el ibérico tenía aún más fuerza que el. Parecía que todo estaba perdido para el americano, hasta que.

— _Espanha_ , prometiste ayudar con...—Portugal abrió la puerta—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

—Es solo uno de sus tanto ataques de posesividad que le suelen dar al pendejo este—respondió el mexicano.

—No te refieras a mi con esa palabra tan despectiva, Nueva España—pellizcó el brazo del norteamericano.

—Auch, oye, ya, era broma.


	4. Capítulo 3

El emiratí salía de su habitación, el saldría del hotel para desayunar algo. Todo iría completamente normal, salió sin problemas. Entró a una cafetería cercana, se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a leer el menú. Alguien conocido también había entrado, y se sentó en la misma mesa.

-المكسيك

—No te entendí—dijo el hispanohablante.

—México, dije tu nombre—respondió el árabe con cierto tono de molestia

—Oh, mi nombre suena muy lindo en tu idioma— le guiñó el ojo.

—Ugh ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo vine por algo de comer, ¿y tú que haces aquí guapo?

—Primero que nada, no me digas "guapo", es incomodo.

—Está bien, ya no te diré así, lindura.

—Por favor, no comiences con esa clase de comentarios, si esto es una broma es mejor que ya te detengas, no es gracioso lo que haces—intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía ante las palabras del americano.

—Pero no es una broma. Tú haces a mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

—No soy gay.

—Yo no lo estoy insinuando.

—Lo estás haciendo, tan solo escuchate, tus comentarios son como los que diría cualquier occidental a la hora de querer conquistar a alguien.

—Oh, pero que listo eres, a mi me gustan los chicos listos.

—Un comentario más así y juro que...

—¿Qué me harás? ¿Derretirme el corazón? Por que eso es lo que estás haciendo, bombón.

Emiratos ahora si que estaba nervioso ante aquel comentario; no encontró mejor solución que irse del lugar completamente nervioso y con un muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se molesto con sigo mismo al tener esa reacción.

—Ay, pero si serás pendejo, tenías que cagarla—se dijo a si mismo el mexicano.

Una hora después de lo sucedido, el mexicano regresaba al edificio después de haber ahogado sus penas en comida; estaba cabizbajo y bastante desanimado, jamás le había tocado tener a alguien que se hiciera tanto del rogar, que no cayera a primera instancia bajo sus encantos.

—Hasta que regresais Nueva España— el español lo había estado esperando en su habitación.

—Largate de mi habitación, quiero estar solo junto con un bote de litro de helado.

—Nueva España, tengo que hablar contigo.

—A ver ya no soy tu colonia, no tengo porque escuchar un sermón tuyo.

—No os daré un sermón.

—Entonces, con más razón, sacate de mi habitación.

—No me hableis así jovencito.

—Te hablo como a mi se me salga de los huevos.

El español le dio una cachetada.

—¡¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea cachetearme?!

Y así comenzaron a discutir, cada uno con sus extraños modismos.

Una discusión más tarde.

—Mirad Nueva España, no os seguiré molestando si me contais de quien estais enamorado—le dijo el español.

—No se si confiar en ti.

—Vamos, soy tu padre— se acercó más al mexicano.

—No eres mi padre—nuevamente comenzaría a ponerse en una postura difícil con el español, realmente no tenía humor como para hablarle de algo tan personal.

—Un padre es el que cría.

—Bueno, mi verdadero padre me hubiese criado si no lo hubieras matado—se cruzó de brazos.

España estuvo a punto de volver a darle otro golpe, pero se contuvo, respirando profundamente para controlar su ira, si quería saber quien era la nación que había logrado robarse el corazón de su querido Nueva España debía de abstenerse de usar la violencia.

—Confiad en mi Nueva España—puso una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

México suspiró. Finalmente se rindió, sabía que tarde o temprano el español descubriría de quien estaba enamorado, así que so lo diría el mismo, es más, tal vez así el ibérico le aconsejaría sobre el amor.

—Estoy enamora de Emiratos Árabes Unidos- respondió finalmente—Ah... ¿España? ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, completamente bien—el ibérico tenía un tic en el ojo.

—No te ves muy bien.

En ese momento, mil cosas pasaban por la cabeza del europeo: "¿cómo es posible que mi Nueva España este interesado en el terrorista?" "Esto tiene que ser una broma" "¿Por qué tenía que ser un árabe?"

Cosas así, mientras México le miraba con miedo.

Mientras aquello sucedía, en otra parte estaban cierto grupo de idiotas enamorados tratando de pensar en una solución para los actos estúpidos que había cometido, si, estamos hablando de la bola de idiotas que podemos llamar "el harem de México". Esos pendejos yacían en la habitación de Haití.

—No estaríamos en esta situación si no fueran tan torpes—les dijo el austriaco.

—Callate, que tú también nos estuviste empujando—respondió el escoses con cierta molestia.

—Ya les dije que no deberían esperarse aquí, encontrar una poción "anti-amor" será algo tardado—les dijo el haitiano.

—Es porque haces las cosas muy lento—el estadounidense empujo a Haití, para después el mezclar todos los ingredientes que encontrará.

Y lo único que provocó fue una pequeña explosión que llenó de humo la habitación, claro, además, todos aquellos ingredientes mezclados daban como resultado un somnífero. Así que todos cayeron dormidos.


	5. Capítulo 4

¿Saben quien es un pinche bipolar? México. ¿Porqué? Porque el dice que odia a España, pero, en este momento, estaba en la habitación del ibérico. Necesitaba del clásico consuelo paternal que el español siempre estaba dispuesto a darle.

Así que ambos estaban sentados a la orilla de la cama.

—¡’Apa!— lloraba a mares, como si de un adolescente con corazón roto se tratara— ¡No me dejan ver al amor de mi vida!

—Ya, ya, Nueva España, primero teneis que tranquilizaros— le dijo, dándole un pañuelo.

—E-es que no puedo. Yo quiero ver a mi lindo terrorista.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste varias veces, pero aún no me dices el porque no lo puedes ver.

México intentaba tranquilizarse, pero no hacía más que sollozar, como el dramático que es. En serio, digno de drama de telenovela, un clásico en su personalidad, dramatizar lo que sentía parecía ser su vocación.

—E-el hermano d-de mi t-terrorista n-no lo deja salir d-de la h-habitación— apenas y se le había entendido lo que había dicho.

Menos mal que España lo crió, así que si pudo entender los sollozos y lloriqueos de su chamaco, si, desarrolló una especie de habilidad para entender lo que cualquiera de sus hijos dice mientras estos lloran. El español dejo escapar un suspiro, lo que iba a decir no le convencía mucho, pero...

—Nueva España, os voy a ayudar.

—¿Ayudar?

\--Si. No me gusta verte llorar, así que, yo haré que Arabia Saudí salga de su habitación, para que vos logréis estar con tu... amor, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron, y en el rostro del mexicano se formó una enorme sonrisa. Abrazó al español con mucha fuerza.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.

—No agradezcas, Nueva España— internamente España moría, pues le desagradaba la idea de que uno de sus hijos estuviese enamorado de un árabe.

Pero, lo ayudaría por esta vez, pues el español creía que solo era un cspricho más del mexicano, que en unos días o quiza una semana se le olvidaría.

Emiratos buscaba algo bueno que ver en la televisión, mientras que Arabia Saudí estaba pidiendo servicio a la habitación (porque si, en aquel edificio de la ONU podían pedir comida o limpieza a su habitación) Ya llevaban rato sin salir del cuarto, más que nada porque el saudí sabía bien que cierto mexicano andaba por ahí, esperando el momento adecuado para hacerle cosas occidentales indebidas a su hermanito.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Tan rápido llegaron con la comida?— se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Arabia Saudí abrió la puerta, encontrándose con España.

—Hola— saludó el español alegremente, tratando de contener sus sentimientos negativos hacia los árabes.

—Hola. ¿Qué pasó? Es raro que venga usted aquí.

—Si muy raro, es que, será mejor que salgas de la habitación.

A lo lejos, escondido tras una planta, estaba México, rezando para que el plan funcionará. El no quería que les fuese a explotar algo en la cara.

—¿Porqué tendría que salir de mi habitación? —el saudí se puso a la defensiva.

—Porque Israel le esta coqueteando a Estados Unidos. Es más, lo esta tratando de besar.

Con solo escuchar eso, Arabia Saudí se llenó de irá.

—¡¿Donde están?!

—Ah... en el jardín.

El árabe salió de la habitación, 《en un momento regreso》, le dijo a su hermano menor, para después salir de la habitación.

El mexicano logró entrar a la habitación de su amado.

—¡He venido a conquistarte!— fue lo primero que dijo estando adentro.

—¡N-no te me acerques!— Emiratos se levantó de la cama, y tomó la lampara de la mesita de noche como arma.

—Vamos querido, dame una oportunidad— poco a poco se iba acercando más al emiratí.

El árabe daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta que termino por topar pared. Ya no le quedaba escapatoria, y eso lo aterraba.

—¿Q-qué quieres de mi?

—Ya te lo dije guapo, quiero conquistarte— decía en un tono juguetón.

Lo único que los separaba era aquella lampara que Emiratos tenía. La cercanía hacía que las mejillas del emiratí comenzaran a tener un leve sonrojo, todo era tan extraño para él, ni siquiera sabía bien que hacer o como reaccionar ante aquella situación.

—Vamos, se que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos, juro que te trataría muy bien, como a un rey.

—H-hey, ya te lo he dicho, n-no buscó algo así en ti, ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente para que me digas esas cosas.

—Tienes razón, en ese caso, acepta salir conmigo en una cita, los enamorados deben conocerse mejor— acarició suavemente la mejilla del emiratí.

Emiratos se puso extremadamente rojo, y terminó golpeando en la cabeza al mexicano con la lampara, provocando que en automático el latino cayera al suelo inconsciente y con una herida abierta en su cabeza.

España se sentía un poco culpable, pues ahora estaba viendo como Arabia Saudí golpeaba a Israel. 《¡¿Cómo te atreves a coquetear con mi Estados Unidos?!》decía el saudí. Había tenido que inventarse una excusa para sacarlo de la habitación, y claro, nunca pensó que esa excusa terminaría con estas consecuencias.

—¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!— llego ONU bastante molesto, pues lo habían despertado de su sueño de belleza.

— _Spain_ le dijo a _Saudi Arabia_ que _Israel_ me estaba coqueteando— dijo el estadounidense sin mucho interés —Pero eso no es verdad.

La imponente mirada de enojado de ONU se posicionó sobre el español, quien ya no sabía que hacer o decir para defenderse, era momento de enfrentar las peores consecuencias posibles.

—¿Quieres decir que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí golpeando a este judío?— preguntó el árabe.

—Si.

Arabia Saudí pensó un poco, y fue cuando a la mente le vinó que debía estar cuidando a su hermano. 《¡Esto era una trampa!》Aventó a Israel y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡Arabia Saudí! ¡Espera!

El español iba a ir tras el, pero fue detenido por ONU, quien lo tomó del brazo.


	6. Capítulo 5

España y México se encontraban sentados en sillas afuera de la oficina de ONU; el ibérico estaba limpiando la sangre del labio roto de su hijo, mientras que el mexicano cubría uno de sus ojos con una bolsa de hielo.

—Oh Nueva España, solo mirate como te dejo ese salvaje— decía el español con un muy notable tono de molestia —Sangrando, con el ojos morado y tu ropita desgarrada. Además de que también ya te había golpeado tu "amor" con esa lampara.

—Ya jefecito, solo fueron unos cuantos putazos; esto no es nada.

—Sino es nada, ¿por qué cuando me escape de ONU para rescatarte y me viste, te pusiste detrás de mi y casi lloras?

—Porque... pues... el cabrón terrorista que es Arabia Saudí daba miedo, eso no lo puedes negar.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, de esta salieron los dos hermanos árabes. Emiratos miro algo triste el estado del mexicano, y el saudí lo miró con odio, demasiado odio.

—Van ustedes dos— dijo ONU, señalando a los hispanohablantes.

Estos se levantaron de su asiento, dejaron las "cosas medicas" y entraron a la oficina.  
ONU les invito a que tomaran asiento, cosa que hicieron.

—Bien, España, contigo no necesito explicación, se que ayudaste a México a esto porque lo quieres mucho y bla, bla, bla— decía— Quien debe decirme que paso es México. Dime, ¿por qué querías ver con tanta urgencia a Emiratos? ¿Por qué querías hacer... "cosas occidentales indebidas"?

México soltó una ligera risa al escuchar lo último.

—Esto es serio México.

—Perdón, es que suena muy ridículo "cosas occidentales indebidas"—aclaro su garganta un poco— Que quede claro, yo no quería hacer cosas indebidas con el, yo solo quería invitarlo a salir.

—¿Y por qué querías invitarlo a salir?

—Porque lo voy a enamorar, para que quede tan enamorado como yo de el.

ONU quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello, ¿México estaba enamorado de un país como EAU? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si ni siquiera se habían relacionado antes, su contacto de iba más allá de tratos comerciales y esas cosas.

—¿Tú estás enamorado de él?

—Sí.

El de traje azul volteó a ver al español, en busca de respuestas, pero el ibérico solo alzo los hombros, indicando que ni el sabía porque su hijo se había enamorado de un país árabe.

—México, escucha, puede que estés... enamorado de Emiratos, pero, es un amor imposible.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—En primera, tiene un hermano demasiado sobreprotector, solo mira como te dejó; en segunda, el choque cultural entre ambos es muy fuerte, y en tercera, el no tiene permitido salir con hombres, ya sabes como son las leyes en su país.

—P-pero, yo lo amo. Y el amor lo puede todo o algo así.

—Lo siento México, pero salir con el es peligroso— ONU suspiró— Mira, tienes prácticamente un harem que va tras de ti, y muchos de los países que lo conforman son muy buena opción.

México se cruzo de brazos, bajando un poco la mirada molesto y empezando a susurrar insultos.

—Esperad un segundo, ¿cómo que mi Nueva España tiene un harem tras de el?

—Bueno, fue un placer hablar con ustedes —prácticamente ONU los corrió de su oficina antes de darle explicaciones al español.

La noche ha había caído, México estaba en su habitación, acostado en la cama, viendo una novela mientras comía unos tacos (su quinta orden ya). Seguía molesto por lo que había dicho ONU, aquello de que no podría tener a su amado "terrorista".

Tocaron a su puerta, y como el mexicano no quería levantarse, no hizo más que gritar 《¡Pase!》. La puerta se abrió, y México no pudo creer quien había entrado; su hermoso, lindo e inalcanzable amor.

—Ay no, y yo en fachas— se levantó de su cama (casi cayéndose). Dejo sus tacos en la mesita de noche, y acomodo un poco su ropa, tratando de notarse un poco más presentable.

—México.

—Que sorpresa que estés aquí, dime, ¿tu hermano te siguió?

—No, mi hermano en este momento no está.

El mexicano suspiro aliviado, poniendo una sonrisa coqueta. No estaba en peligro de volver a recibir una carga completa de golpes.

—Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí guapo? ¿Vienes a ver mi hermosura? ¿Vienes a ver mi "six-pack"? —el latino se alzó un poco la playera para mostrar su "abdomen de lavadero", aunque la verdad, de marcado no tenía nada, es más, tenía pancita.

Emiratos no evito soltar una pequeña risa ante aquello. 《A huevo, lo hice reír》pensó México victorioso, pues uno de los puntos importantes al momento de enamorar a alguien es lograr que aquella persona se ría de las cosas graciosas que hagas o digas. México sabia que no tenía el mejor físico, pero aún así tenía oportunidad de conquistar, porque, ya saben lo que dicen, "verbo mata carita".

—Creí que los de tu clase no sonreían— dijo el hispanohablante en tono burlón.

—Y yo creí que los de tu clase no podían ser agradables— respondió el otro.

—Bueno niño bonito, ahora si, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo... yo quería disculparme. Disculparme por lo del golpe con la lampara y los golpes que te dio mi hermano.

—Querido, no te preocupes por eso, yo me lo busque. Olvide que tú... bueno, que ambos somos muy diferentes—hizo una ligera pausa— Que tú te tomas las cosas de distinto modo.

—Sí, yo también lo olvide— suspiró.

—Pero, yo... yo...es que, ha decir verdad, si tengo ganas de invitarte a salir, pero se que para ti no sería muy cómodo por como piensas los tuyos, y que tal vez, no sé, sea algo mu-

—Yo acepto.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Acepto tu invitación a una salida, puede ser como una salida de disculpa, de socios— sonrió de manera cálida— Aprovechando que ya no estaremos aquí, que regresaremos a nuestros países, yo... yo podría ir a visitar tu país.

México sonrió ampliamente, aquello lo había puesto muy contento. Demasiado contento.

—¡Gracias!—abrazó al emiratí, pero rápidamente se quito— Perdón carnal, es la costumbre.

—N.no te preocupes— dijo completamente sonrojado.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos, para estar en contacto y saber que día Emiratos visitaría a México.El mexicano estaba más que feliz, por fin había logrado dar el primer paso.

Pero quienes no estaban felices eran los integrantes de su harem, quienes estaban reunidos en la habitación de Haití.

—Ya todos nos iremos y no has terminado la pócima— el escoses lo tenía sostenido de la camisa.

—E-esto me esta llevando más tiempo de lo que creí— decía nervioso— P-pero juro que la tendré.

—Más te vale apresurarte a hacerla antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores


	7. Capítulo 6

Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido. El mexicano se encontraba en su casa, echado en el sillón viendo el partido de apertura de la liga, comiendo botana y tomando cerveza; la noche perfecta para él. Y se volvió a un más perfecta cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada entrante de su amado.

Sentía mucha emoción, y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Bueno.

—Buenas... a... noches México, lamento llamarte a esta hora, es que habían surgido algunos inconvenientes y no pude avisarte lo del vuelo.

—No te preocupes, tu solo dime cuando sale tu vuelo y-

—Ese es el problema, ya estoy en el aeropuerto de Ciudad de México, acabo de llegar.

México casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello.

—N-no te muevas de ahí, voy por ti —colgó.

A él le valió verga que estuviera en pijama y en chanclas, el tomó sus llaves, su teléfono y se subió rápido a su coche.   
A decir verdad, temía que algo le fuese a pasar a su amado estando en su país sin supervisión. ¿Qué tal si alguien lo confundía con un terrorista o algo así?

Manejaba como loco, metiéndose en todo espacio disponible que le permitiera llegar lo más rápido posible. Saltándose muchos semáforos y casi provocando un accidente, si, acciones tan peligrosas solo para asegurar el bien de su amado.

_Washinton, D.C., E.E.U.U._

El estadounidense, el alemán, el ruso, el escoses, el austriaco, el brasileño y el canadiense estaban reunidos, todos en la sala, viendo como el haitiano mezclaba varias sustancias extrañas.

— _Hurry up!_ — exigía Estados Unidos.

—Estas cosas no pueden apresurarse, pues pueden ser peligrosas— respondió Haití, sin despegar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Así es cerdo capitalista, ¿no recuerdas cuando quisiste apresurar el proceso y terminamos casi en coma por aspirar lo que sea que hubieses hecho?—se quejó el ruso.

—Mira, callate, maldito comunista adicto al vodka.

—Por favor, no comiencen a discutir, una discusión es lo menos que necesitamos— pidió el canadiense.

Tanto el estadounidense como el ruso se miraron mal entre si, pero estaban de acuerdo que discutir en estos momentos no sería lo mejor. La sala volvió a quedar en silencio, y todos miraban impacientes cada movimiento del país caribeño.

— _Canada_ , querido hermano, tengo hambre— dijo repentinamente el estadounidense.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Ve y compra hamburguesas. Supongo que no soy el único con hambre, así que también ve a traer hamburguesas para el resto.

—Espera, yo no voy a comer tus asquerosamente grasosas hamburguesas— protestó el austriaco.

—Concuerdo— dijo el alemán.

—Somo tres—mencionó el escoses.

—Cuatro conmigo— dijo Brasil.

—Cinco—dijo Rusia.

—La verdad, yo tampoco quiero comer hamburguesas— mencionó tímidamente Canadá.

—Y conmigo somo diez. D-digo, yo tampoco quiero— dijo Haití.

—¿Entonces, qué quieren?— molestó se cruzó de brazos el estadounidense.

Y la verdad, fue un error haberles preguntado que querían comer; seria un golpe duro para su cartera.

México y Emiratos ya iban en el auto, el mexicano ya manejando tranquilamente, todo había salido bastante bien, no hubieron más inconvenientes. Había silencio entre ambos, ninguno sabía bien como iniciar una conversación.

—Hueles a alcohol.

—¿Eh? Ah, si. Es que hoy inicio la liga de futbol, y pues andaba viendo el partido tomándome unas chelas y así—explicó— Hablando de eso, ¿quieres una chela?

—¿Qué es una "chela"?

—Una cerveza.

—En ese caso, no gracias, yo no tomo.

—¡¿Cómo que no tomas?!— era la primera vez que una nación no le aceptaba una cerveza, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no tomaba.

—Lo lamento, pero, tengo prohibido el ingerir alcohol. Además, su olor me parece, repulsivo.

México suspiró, 《recuerdalo wey, es diferente a ti, piensa diferente a ti, tiene costumbres diferentes, cosas que para ti parecen normales para ellos pueden significar algo completamente diferente》se decía mentalmente.

—En ese caso... cuando lleguemos a mi casa no te gustará, porque apesta a cerveza. Pero no te preocupes, na’ mas echo aromatizante y listo.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, gracias— sonrió ligeramente.

A decir verdad, aquella sonrisa del emiratí le causaba cierta ternura al mexicano, así que, un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del americano aparecieron.

El resto del viaje fueron en silencio; Emiratos quedando sorprendido por el paisaje de la Ciudad de México, pues la verdad el creía que México sería algo similar a un desierto o que solo habría haciendas, ranchos y establos (estereotipos que cierto estadounidense le había enseñado)

Al fin llegaron a la casa. México se ofreció a llevar las maletas de su invitado a la habitación en la que estaría y de pasó iría por el aromatizante.

El árabe comenzó a recorrer la casa, siendo lo primero que vio las botellas de cerveza y la botana que el mexicano había dejado en la sala. Después pudo ver colgadas en la pared varia fotos en donde salía México con algunas otras naciones (aunque solía salir mayormente con sus otros dos vecinos norteamericanos)

A Emiratos le gustaba la casa de México, tenia cierto toque que la volvía cálida, las fotos eran lindas; también habían varias macetas con plantas alrededor de la casa, las macetas tenían grabados que recordaban mucho a la cultura azteca.

También pudo observar que había una vitrina en la que habían mini figuras que simulaban pirámides y esculturas de origen azteca.   
Claro, en una pared también pudo ver algunos rifles y pistolas (que databan de la época de la revolución).

México bajó, teniendo el aromatizante en mano y comenzando a esparcirlo. Cuando el olor a cerveza se fue, el mexicano se acercó al emiratí.

—¿Te gustan?

—Si, me gusta mucho tu casa, tienes cosas muy lindas.

—Gracias, aunque no es la gran cosa, solo son cositas que he ido recolectando— decía—Además, lo que estas viendo, solo es como un tres porciento de todo lo que tengo.

—Eso me sorprende.

—¿Y tú? Yo supongo que en tu casa también has de tener tus cosas... árabes.

—La verdad no. Mi casa ya es pura tecnología con paredes blancas y muebles blancos. Todo es blanco, se siente vacío, digo, si tengo otros lugares donde tengo vestigios y cosas de mi cultura, pero, en mi casa no— respondió —Yo quería decorar con cosas que me había heredado mi padre, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Nada, mejor olvidalo, son tonterías mías— sonrió algo triste— Si quieres, tú también podrías ir a mi país, para conocerlo.

—¡Sí! Y de paso vamos a Dubai, supongo que tu estas cerca de ese país.

—Dubai es uno de mis emiratos; Dubai no es un país.

—Ah... perdón, es que estoy pendejo, mi papá me dio un chingo de golpes cuando era chamaco, por eso quede así.


	8. Capítulo 7

Un nuevo día comenzaba.

Era una mañana fresca, donde los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas volaban, el sol daba sus primeros rayos del día.

Emiratos se despertó, bostezó, para después levantarse de la cama. Había tenido un buen descanso, la cama era cómoda, y el ambiente cálido que de por si emanaba la casa del mexicano habían contribuido a aquel descanso.

Entró al baño, pues se daría una ducha rápida antes de salir.

Por otra parte, México ya estaba despierto, duchado y arreglado, pues se había levantado temprano (si, se levantó temprano. Las cosas que hace por amor), ahora estaba preparando el desayuno.

No tardó mucho en bajar Emiratos, ya estando arreglado y con energía. El mexicano le dijo que se sentará en la mesa de la sala, que ya pronto le traería su desayuno.  
Y así fue, México trajo dos platos, uno para el emiratí y otro para el. Así fue como comenzaron a desayunar.

—¿Descansaste bien?

—Sí. Muy bien, esa cama es muy cómoda.

—Me alegro. Sabes, estuve pensando en distintos lugares que podríamos visitar, yo creo que el primer lugar que deberíamos ver es el Castillo de Chapultepec.

—¿Castillo de Chapultepec? Se que esto sonará mal, pero, la verdad creía que solo tenías como atractivo turístico pirámides.

México rió un poco.

—Todo el mundo piensa eso, pero, tengo un chingo que mostrarte, el castillo, las zonas arqueológicas, las playas, los lagos, las lagunas, las zonas naturales protegidas, los bosques, las selvas, los pueblos mágicos, los-

—Espera, ¿en serio tiene todo eso?

—Sí. Y claro, pa’ seguir el estereotipo, también tengo haciendas y ranchos —guiñó el ojo.

Emiratos estaba muy sorprendido, con todo lo que había mencionado el mexicano se dio cuenta que realmente era un país bastante interesante.

—Pero como solo te quedaras algunos días, yo creo que solo podre mostrarte zonas arqueológicas.

—Sí... bueno, ya veré que mover en mi agenda para poder volver a visitarte y que me enseñes todo aquello— sonrió.

México sentía que cada vez se enamoraba más del emiratí, cada pequeña sonrisa que le daba era demasiado tierno, demasiado cálido.

Mientras que por el lado de Emiratos, el comenzaba a sentir más confianza hacia el mexicano, era agradable estar con el, le provoca un sentimiento nuevo para el.

Uno que le comenzaba a agradar.

Tiempo después.

Era tan extraño en él, incluso aquellos a su alrededor se sentían extrañados e incluso un poco atemorizados. Puede que el emiratí ya estuviera en el avión abordo, volando hacia su territorio, pero estaba sumamente feliz. Una sonrisa poco antes vista se formaba en su rostro. Desde su celular miraba las fotos que se había tomado con el mexicano en los distintos lugares turísticos. Algo que pudo notar fue el hecho de que México siempre sonreía en las fotos.

—Tiene una sonrisa bonita— susurró, y en automático se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho.

《¿De verdad me parece su sonrisa bonita?》se preguntó mentalmente mientras guardaba su celular.

Gracias a ese viaje que había hecho al país americano, ahora no podía dejar ese tipo de pensamientos de lado, cosas como: "México es bonito", "México es muy agradable", "México es tierno", entre más cosas así.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo el mexicano que provocaba al emiratí sonrojarse y sentirse feliz? 

¿Por qué cada vez era más frecuente que al pensar en el mexicano, el emiratí sintiera su corazón latir fuerte?

—Alá, perdóname por sentirme así— dijo en un susurro para después suspirar profundamente.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dormir durante el resto del viaje para tratar de pensar en otra cosa; además, debía de concentrar su mente, pues al llegar a casa tendría trabajo que hacer...


	9. Capítulo 8

Los integrantes del harem del mexicano se encontraban en un McDonals, ahí estaban discutiendo algunas formas de alejar al emiratí.

—¿Y si lo secuestro y lo mando a Siberia a trabajar hasta que muera por el frío o el hambre?--- propuso el ruso para después darle un sorbo a la Pepsi que estaba tomando.

 _—Are you crazy?_ No haremos algo así —decía el estadounidense mientras agarraba su sexta hamburguesa— Yo pienso que todos deberíamos invadirlo poniendo de excusa que ahí tiene sede el Estado Islámico. Así, no solo lo alejaremos de _Mexico_ , sino también tendremos _free oil._

—¿Te le caíste a Inglaterra cuando era pequeño o qué? Eres muy estúpido— le reclamó Escocia —Lo que hay que hacer es alejar a ese árabe de México sin levantar sospechas, buscar la excusa perfecta.

—Puedo crear una rebelión interna en el país de _Emirates_ , lo que provocaría que solo centre su atención en su situación y se olvide de _Mexique_ —propuso Canadá, como si lo que había dicho fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—No— respondieron todos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, tratando de pensar en un plan que no implicará utilizar fuerza bruta o alguna invasión.

Pero nada se les venía a la cabeza.

No había algo que ellos pudieran hacer.

 _—Well_ , vamos invadirlo.

—¡Que no vamos a invadirlo!

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.

Emiratos estaba en su casa tomando café mientras revisaba cosas de su economía, cuando le llegó un mensaje de cierto país latino.

**_México_ ** _: Oye. Acabo de llegar a un aeropuerto de aquí, pero como todo está escrito con letra de doctor, pues no entiendo ni madres. ¿Puedes venir por mi?_

Después de ese mensaje, el mexicano también le había mandado su ubicación; el emiratí casi se ahogaba con su café, ¿por qué el mexicano no le avisó que iba a venir?Bueno, ahora sabía lo que México había sentido cuando él llego de visita inesperada a su país.

Emiratos dejo sus cosas y salió casi corriendo, tomando las llaves de uno de sus autos más lujosos (pues quería llegar mostrandole al mexicano una de sus tantas cosas caras).

Fue a máxima velocidad, era bueno que no hubiese tráfico en esa zona, así podía llegar aún más rápido.  
Mientras, se iba preparando mentalmente para no volver a sonrojarse o algo así cuando llegara con el latino.

Por otro lado; México se encontraba en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, buscando algún indicio del emiratí, pero, le era imposible.

—Pero si estoy bien pendejo, debí hacerle caso a esa parte de mi que decía "avísale que vas a ir"; pero no, el pendejo de yo quería llegar como "visita sorpresa"— suspiró pesadamente— Ay Quetzalcoatl, ¿por qué nací tan pero tan pendejo?

De pronto, escuchó a un auto derrapar, levantó la mirada y vio un auto realmente lujoso (aún más lujoso de los que de por si ya estaban en el lugar)   
Aquel auto fue hacia a el, hizo algunas maniobras, de tal forma que cuando llegó hacia el mexicano, el auto quedo del lado del copiloto a vista del latino.

Los vidrios bajaron y México pudo ver al emiratí, quien traía puestos unas gafas oscuras.  
Emiratos abrió la cajuela y el mexicano se apresuró a guardar sus maletas para después subir al carro del lado del copiloto.

—Wey... ¡este auto es la mera verga! ¡Está bien cabrón!— sus ojos estaban "iluminados" y mostraban la admiración hacia el vehículo.

—¿T-te gusta? —un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa era lo que mostraba el rostro del árabe.

—¡Si! Nunca había visto un auto así, bueno si, pero solo en fotografías. ¡Está bien chido!— el mexicano parecía niño pequeño y eso le parecía tierno al emiratí.

—Y si este te gusta, espera a ver los demás que tengo— comenzó a manejar hacia su hogar.

—¿Tienes más? —realmente se mostraba muy emocionado.

—Si. No me gusta presumir, pero, tengo 52 modelos diferentes de autos, planeo comprarme otro antes de que acabe el año, y mi hermano me dijo que también me va a regalar uno para la celebración occidental esa... ¿cómo se llama...? ¡Para Navidad!, si, eso.

—Eso es chido. Yo solo tengo un bochito, y ese ya está chafeando. Además, entonces si te dan cosas buenas para Navidad; a mi solo me dan calcetas, suéteres feos, y dinero, pero no pasa de los 50 pesos— suspiró—Lo único que gano en Navidad es la deuda de la luz y unos kilos extra.

Eso hizo pensar un poco a Emiratos, tal vez sería bueno darle un regalo al mexicano similar a los regalos que él recibe.

—Hablando de Navidad, planeo hacer una fiesta, ¿te gustaría ir? Claro, si no puedes por algún asunto cultural o religioso lo entenderé.

—Eh... y-yo... claro que puedo ir, ¡si! Puedo ir. L-lo puedo tomar como una... lección para entender más a los occidentales— le emocionaba la idea de ir, era agradable estar con el mexicano, y supuso que en una fiesta sería mejor, pues había escuchado que México hacía fiestas muy divertidas.

—Esperaré con ansias verte allí.

Emiratos se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso.


	10. Capítulo 9

—Y con este último coche, acaba mi colección—dijo el emiratí con orgullo— Al menos la colección que tengo aquí.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes aún más coches?

—Obvio, estos 68 modelos no son todos los que tengo. Aunque últimamente he pensado en que será mejor ampliar mi colección de motocicletas; las 43 que tengo, que vergüenza, son muy pocas.

En ese momento en lo único que pensaba México era en "el rico siempre humillando al pobre".   
Claro, le impresionaban los lujos que el árabe tenía, pero, a la vez le hacía sentirse demasiado miserable, ver tantos lujos, tanta riqueza, cielos, era como un balde de agua fría que le hacía recordar que probablemente jamás tendría ese tipo de cosas tan caras.

—¿Y ahora que parte de mi casa quieres ver? ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe? ¿Quieres ver mis rubíes? No, ya sé, ¡te muestro mis diamantes!—el emiratí se mostraba como un niño pequeño emocionado al mostrar sus juguetes.

Mostrar las riquezas y lujos que tenía era algo para mostrar su estatus e impresionar al mexicano (pues siempre le dijeron que así era como se debía mostrar ante otros, en especial si aquel significaba mucho para él)

—De hecho... me gustaría descansar un poco—dijo México—El viaje fue muy largo, y realmente quisiera dormir un poco.

—Oh... claro— tomó de la mano al latino—Te llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes, pero dime, ¿que cama te gustaría? ¿Quisieras dormir en un colchón o en una cama de agua? ¿De que tamaño, individual, matrimonial, king size?

—Eh... y-yo...solo quisiera algo sencillo.

—¿Sen...ci...llo? No lo entiendo, ¿quieres dormir en el suelo acaso? Si es así, ¿qupe tipo de suelo quieres?

—Dormiré en la cama que sea que tengas en la habitación de huéspedes y después te mostraré que es algo sencillo.

—Bueno, está bien.

Ambos entraron a la casa, sin "notar" que iban tomados de la mano.

Al día siguiente

México bajó al comedor (después de haberse perdido por un rato en aquella casa tan grande). Lo primero que vio fue una enorme mesa llena de mucha comida.

—Buenos días México. ¿Descansaste bien?—preguntó Emiratos apareciendo de repente a un lado del latino.

El mexicano dio un pequeño brinco al asustarse por ello.

—S-si-rió un poco nervioso— Pero... ¿no es mucha comida?

—Bueno, estuve en la madrugada leyendo en internet que ustedes los latinos suelen comer demasiado, así que busque los mejores ingredientes en grandes cantidades para que desayunes bien.

México agradecía el gesto, y se le hacía tierno el hecho de ver al emiratí esforzarse por entender una cultura diferente, aunque no lo hiciera del todo bien.

—Ya que te has tomado las molestias— el latino se sentó y comenzó a mirar entre todo aquello que había— Creo que probaré esto.

—Perfecto, yo iré a alistar las cosas para llevarte a conocer todo lo que hay aquí.

—Espera wey, ¿tú no vas a desayunar?

—Eh... yo ya lo hice. Así que, iré a alistar todo. No es por ser mal educado ni nada, es solo que, pues hay que ahorrar tiempo, y-yo alisto las cosas y tú desayunas, ¿si?— se fue casi corriendo de allí.

México nuevamente miró la mesa y suspiró pesadamente.

—Bueno, espero no morir en el intento de terminarme todo esto.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo.  
El harem de México iba en camino a la casa del latino, pues pretendían llenarlo de regalos, en un tonto intento de hacer que se fijara en alguno de ellos y no en el emiratí.

Pero, al llegar y entrar por la ventana, notaron que no había nadie.

Comenzaron a inspeccionar la casa en busca de pistas, y fue cuando...

— _Guys... I think it's to late_ —dijo Canadá al encontrar algunos papeles— _Mexique is with him..._


	11. Capítulo 10

México y Emiratos regresaban a casa; ya estaba oscuro, ambos estaban demasiado cansados por haber recorrido tantas atracciones turísticas.  
El día había sido tan divertido para los dos, inclusive se podría decir que les dolía la cara de tanto haber sonreído.

—¡Eso estuvo bien chingón! Todas esas atracciones, cielos, en algunas casi se me paraba el corazón por la altura o la velocidad, pero, después pinche descarga bien cabrona de adrenalina —contaba el mexicano mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—Veo que sí te gusto todo.

—¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó! Hace tanto que no me divertía así. Muchas gracias por haberme llevado— sin pensarlo dos veces, el mexicano abrazó al emiratí a modo de agradecimiento.

Las mejillas del árabe se sonrojaron por completo, sintió su rostro arder y su corazón acelerarse debido a aquel gesto de cariño.  
Con algo de miedo y nervios, correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo una calidez que hace mucho no experimentaba.

Todo parecía ser un pequeño y bello momento para ambos.  
Pero solo lo parecía.

—¡Emiratos!— escucharon de repente, proviniendo de afuera el llamado— ¡Emiratos Árabes Unidos! ¡Abre la puerta en este mismo instante! ¡Sé que estás con ese occidental!

Ambos sintieron nervios, eran prácticamente hombres muertos.

Era una situación tan ridícula y extraña. El mexicano se encontraba en un maletero de uno de los tantos coches que habían; al parecer no había mejor escondite que ese.   
Sentía su corazón acelerarse teniendo el miedo presente de ser encontrado por el hermano del emiratí y recibir otra golpiza (que probablemente lo dejaría medio muerto)

Por otro lado, Emiratos trataba de mil maneras tranquilizar a su hermano con palabras, diciéndole que se encontraba solo en casa, que no había necesidad de encontrar a alguien más.

—Vamos hermano, ¿no crees que estás exagerando todo esto? Ya te dije que no hay nadie aquí.

—No me quieras engañar Emiratos, se muy bien que por aquí en alguna parte debes de tener escondido a ese occidental molesto.

—No lo tengo, y si lo tuviera ¿qué tiene de malo? Solo es mi amigo.

—Pero ese "amigo" tuyo quiere algo más serio contigo.

—¿Y eso qué? No se supone que tu me habías dicho hace mucho tiempo que, a pesar de que nuestras leyes digan lo contrario, ser gay no es un problema.

—Ser gay no es el problema, el problema es él.

—¿Por qué es él problema?

Mientras ellos discutían; en la parte de atrás de la casa estaban cierto de grupo tratando de igual manera de buscar a México. Ellos habían sido quienes avisaron a Arabia Saudí que el mexicano se encontraba allí, y ellos mismos también habían mentido al saudí, le dijeron supuestas razones por las cuales el latino sería una "mala influencia" para el emiratí.

Así es, mancharían la reputación de México con tal de hacer que lo alejaran lo más posible de Emiratos; era juego sucio, pero ellos se justificaban diciendo que sería lo mejor para el mexicano y el emiratí.

—Sigo pensando que nos hemos pasado de la raya con lo que dijimos sobre _Mexique_ ; el no es malo— mencionó el canadiense.

—No es malo, pero tuvimos que hacerlo. No había otra manera "pacifica" para separarlos —respondió Alemania.

 _—Besides_ , piénsalo bien hermano, tampoco es como si ellos hubiesen podido conectar bien— dijo el estadounidense.

—Odio decir esto, pero el cerdo capitalista tiene razón, no hubiesen podido llevarse bien; nosotros solo hemos adelantado su inevitable separación— prosiguió Rusia.

Canadá suspiró pesadamente, a pesar de que amara a México y quisiera separarlo de Emiratos, el creía que había sido una muy mala idea haber dicho todas aquellas cosas malas sobre el mexicano


	12. Capítulo 11

—Había una vez un chico, él no le temía a la muerte, se creía invencible. Creía que podría quedarse con el "amor de su vida", a pesar de los peligros, hasta que, terminó en un hospital. Moraleja de la historia, ¡Nueva España, debeis de dejar de tratar de "conquistar" a Emiratos!—dijo España bastante molesto.

—Ya jefe, ya no me regañe por eso.

—¿Cómo no os voy a regañar Nueva España? ¡Casi mueres!

Ambos iban en el auto del ibérico, el mayor había pasado por su bendición al hospital, pues ahora cuidaría de él para que no llegase a cometer alguna tontería.   
Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Vamos papá, no creí que Arabia Saudí descubriría el auto donde estaba oculto, y mucho menos espere que se pusiera a conducirlo y después chocarlo.

—Menos mal que tus... "admiradores" estaban ahí, o hubieras muerto.

—¿Admiradores?—eso último dejó confuso al mexicano; suponía que el español se refería a su "harem", pero, si en aquel sitió solo estaban Arabia, Emiratos y él. No había nadie más.

—Sí, vuestros admiradores; al parecer ellos estaban allí, y ellos fueron los que te salvaron.

—Pero, eso es imposible; en ese lugar sólo estábamos tres.

¿Cómo era posible aquello? No había manera de que su harem supiera donde estaba, si corría peligro o no, ni siquiera debieron ser ellos quienes le salvaran la vida. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió aquello? ¿Cómo le hicieron ellos para salvar la vida del mexicano si se suponía que los separaban kilómetros de distancia?

—Aquí hay gato encerrado...

—El único gato encerrado serás tú, Nueva España, tendrás prohibido salir de la casa hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Qué? Yo ya no soy un pinche colonia.

—No creo que queráis hablarme con ese tono jovencito; os recuerdo que teneis una pierna rota, la muñeca rota y necesitas reposar por 3 semanas. No podeis hacer nada en contra de mi— miró a México y sonrió de manera triunfal.

—Odio mi vida.

Días más tarde

El mexicano se encontraba desayunando unas buenas quesadillas con un jugo Boing de mango, si, un buen desayuno típico de este bello país.   
Ya era el tercer día que se veía confinado en su casa teniendo que soportar al español viviendo con él, mientras se sentía algo decaído por no poder comunicarse con su amado emiratí.

—Papá.

—¿Qué pasó Nueva España?— preguntó el ibérico desde la cocina mientras lavaba los trastes.

—Déjame marcarle a mi amorcito.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Pero, pa.

—Nueva España, entiende, no puedes hablar con ese árabe.

—Papá.

—No importa cuanto ruegues, no te dejaré contactarte con él.

México finalmente se resigno y siguió desayunando, ahogando sus penas con comida, como lo había estando haciendo los últimos tres días. Odiaba no poder convencer al español de que le diera un teléfono o algo para poder contactarse con su amado Emiratos.

Estos últimos tres días habían sido tan largos, cono una tortura para el pobre país americano; nunca creyó que llegaría a sentirse tan impotente y tan triste al mismo tiempo. Además, tener al español recordandole una y otra vez que su amor sería imposible con el árabe lo hacía sentir peor.

Y claro, el mexicano no era el único que se estaba sintiendo triste en ese momento.

—Ya tienes que irte a dormir.

—No, yo no me quiero ir a dormir sin antes hablar con México— respondió el emiratí, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya estás en tu cama, a dormir.

—Estoy lo suficientemente grande para que yo decida cuando irme a dormir; no puedes darme ordenes, Arabia Saudí.

—Sabía que no era bueno que te juntaras con ese occidental, ahora me estás faltando al respeto.

—Yo no te estoy faltando al respeto— se veía bastante molesto el emiratí— ¿Sabes qué? Fuera de mi casa, yo puedo decidir por mi mismo que es lo que quiero.

—¿Me estás corriendo de tu casa?

—Si, y de pasó te digo que también tienes que pagarme el coche que destruiste.

—Eres un irrespetuoso, no dejaré que las cosas se queden así— sacó su billetera y tomó 10 000 dólares— Ten, lo de tu coche. Esto será lo último bueno que recibas de mi, porque pronto obtendrás un castigo por tu actitud irrespetuosa.

—Esperaré ese castigo— respondió desafiante.


	13. Capítulo 12

—Día 7 de mi encarcelamiento con España, no he hecho nada más que llorar, comer y dormir. Creo que por ese estilo de vida ya subí uno o dos kilos, chale, cuando pueda volver a caminar estaré tan gordo que ya no le gustaré a Emiratos, le daré tanto asco que se olvidará de mi— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a comerse otro bote de helado— Él ya no me amará porque estaré muy gordo.

—Pues así mejor, no quiero tener que soportar verte con ese árabe.

—Osea, ¿prefieres que esté gordo a que Emiratos me ame?

—Si.

Eso hizo que México rompiera aún más en llanto.

—Vamos Nueva España, si yo no acepte que un haitiano muerto de hambre estuviera con vuestro hermano, menos te dejaré a ti estar con un árabe.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, al otro lado del mundo, literalmente.

Emiratos terminaba de poner sus maletas, él iría a México para cuidar a su querido mejor amigo occidental (él se decía así mismo que el mexicano era su mejor amigo, en un burdo intento de querer negar que ya estaba desarrollando sentimientos afectivos por el norteamericano)

—Bien, veamos, llevo ropa, cinco tarjetas de crédito, dos billeteras llenas del efectivo necesario, mis siete celulares, mis cinco laptos y mis gafas. Creo que no me falta ya nada.

Cerró las maletas.

—Hora de ir a cuidar a mi amor, ejem, digo, cuidar a mi mejor amigo— se sonrojó por lo que él dijo.

Un viaje más tarde.

—¿Creían que podrían robarme mis cosas? ¡Ja! Son occidentales, con tan solo gritarles "allahu akbar" salen corriendo. Creo que por primera vez agradezco ese estereotipo— dijo para si mismo mientras manejaba el nuevo auto que se había comprado (si, apenas llegaba a territorio mexicano y ya se había comprado un auto)

Trataba de recordar más o menos los caminos por los que el mexicano lo había llevado la primera vez que vinó; lograba reconocer la mayoría de ellos pero aún así se sentía perdido.

—¿Sería buena idea prender el GPS? Supongo qu— frenó rápidamente ver como algo se estrellaba en el parabrisas— Por Alá, ¿qué es eso?

Salió del coche y vio que se trataba de un álbum de fotografías bastante grueso. Por curiosidad lo abrió, 《¿México?》, volteó a ver a sus alrededores y notó que una de las casas tenía una ventana rota.

—Aquí es.

Estacionó el carro en frente de la casa, bajó sus maletas y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Al estar cerca de la casa pudo escuchar la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo los dos hispanohablantes.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Nueva España! ¡¿Por qué aventaste un álbum?!

—¡Por qué estoy enojado!

—¡Ya estais grande como para andar haciendo eso!

—Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para escoger con quien quiero estar! ¡Ya puedo escoger quien quiero que sea mi novio!

—¡Ese árabe no te conviene! ¡Y no me convencerá el hecho de que es millonario! ¡Yo no te quiero con ese sucio moro!

De repente se escuchó silencio. Y fue cuando el emiratí decidió tocar el timbre, aguantando la rabia que en aquel momento sentía 《¿quién se cree ese españolete para llamarme moro?》era lo único que pensaba.

Tardaron un poco, pero finalmente España fue quien abrió la puerta; el ibérico quedo atónito al ver al árabe ahí.

—Así que me has llamado moro, vaya palabra has usado.

Mientras, en otra parte del mundo.

—Y ahora, es un irrespetuoso, sabía que no debía de permitirle estar junto a ese occidental, por Alá ya no se que hacer, por eso he venido a verle, necesito un consejo, necesito saber que debo hacer con él— finalizó el saudí.

—En primera, ¿cómo entraste a mi casa?, segundo, tú me tienes cierto odio, ¿por qué pides mi ayuda? Y tercero, ¿no crees que Emiratos ya está lo suficientemente grade como para que pueda elegir con quien estar y como comportarse?— respondió el turco.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala.

—Vamos señor Turquía, necesito su ayuda, es la persona con más edad que conozco.

—Me alegra saber que te metas a mi casa sin permiso para venir a decirme viejo— dijo con un muy evidente sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, pero, por favor, necesito realmente su ayuda, yo no quiero que mi hermano este con un occidental.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? Si tú también estás enamorado de un occidental, y no me lo puedes negar— dio un ligero sorbo a su té— Incluso tienes ciertas similitudes con ese occidental que ha robado tu corazón— pincho de manera suave con su dedo el abultado estomago del saudí.

Arabia Saudí se sonrojó ante ello, la verdad el turco tenía razón, él mismo había caído en los encantos de un occidental, y de cierta manera, eso lo hacía sentirse como un idiota. Tardó un poco en responder, pues debía de explicar bien el porque no quería que su hermano terminara siendo pareja de un occidental como lo es México.

—Bien, no lo niego, si me gusta un occidental, pero, siempre he tratado de suprimir esos impuros e incorrectos sentimientos. Además, no solo el hecho de que México sea occidental es mi razón para alejarlo de mi hermano.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la otra razón?

—Me han dicho que México es una muy mala influencia.

—¿Y por qué es mala influencia?

—Por que...


	14. Capítulo 13

México estaba teniendo varios sentimientos en aquel momento, por una parte se sentía sumamente feliz porque Emiratos había llegado a cuidarlo, pero, por otra parte, sentía mucha pena ajena al ver al árabe discutir con España mientras ambos se insultaban de maneras bastante racistas.

—¡Deja de usar esa palabra conmigo! ¡Yo no soy un moro!

—¡Claro que lo sois! ¡Sos un incivilizado moro!

—¡Incivilizado eres tú, que no sabes identificar entre árabes! ¡No puedes llamarme moro!

—¡Te llamaré moro si yo lo quiero!

—¡Ya basta!— el mexicano ya no pudo soportarlo más— ¿No pueden parar con esta estúpida pelea? Nada ganaran con insultarse de modos tan racistas y xenofobos.

Los otros dos callaron y se sonrojaron al notar que efectivamente habían hecho uso de términos y frases que mostraban cierto grado de xenofobia entre ambos. No importaba si tenían diferencias, esa no era justificación para que hayan discutido de tal manera, pues se supone que su único desacuerdo debería ser sus relaciones con el mexicano, no sus cuestiones raciales o culturales.

—Miren, hay que ser todos compadres y arreglar todo este asunto con una cerveza.

—No me gusta la cerveza, prefiero el vino— dijo España.

—Ya te había dicho que yo no tomo ninguna clase de bebida alcohólica— dijo Emiratos.

—Bueno, está bien, entonces vamos a arreglarlo con...— y antes de que pudiera proponer algo, tocaron le timbre.

— _Spain, we’re here_ — se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Oh cierto, tus pretendientes iban a venir a verte y cuidarte— mencionó España.

—¿Tus pretendientes?— el emiratí volteó a ver al mexicano.

—Pretendientes, pretendientes, si, m-mis pretendientes— el mexicano comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Que significa eso, México?— el emiratí no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—H-hey, no quiero que esto sea un mal entendido, e-es que así se le dice a los amigos— comenzaba a inventarse una excusa— ¡Si! Pretendientes también significa amigos.

—¿Qué? Nueva España, pero si pretendientes no significa amigos— mencionó el español.

—Claro que si, ¿qué no sabes que mi español varía en algunas cosas del tuyo? En el español mexicano pretendientes significa amigos— trataba de no mostrarse nervioso.

—Bueno si estos pretendientes son vuestros amigos, creo que será mejor abrirles la puerta— se podía notar cierta malicia en el rostro del ibérico, pues en cierta forma está era su oportunidad de alejar al árabe de su querido hijo.

—C-claro, n-no hay que ser descorteces con mis... a-amigos— el mexicano estaba muriendo por dentro en aquel momento.

Al momento de abrir la puerta entraron los pretendientes de México, ninguno notó a primera instancia la presencia de Emiratos pues estaban más concentrados en ver el estado del mexicano y llenarlo de muchos regalos.

Claro, el emiratí quedó un tanto extrañado ante los comportamientos de los demás, 《¿por qué le regalan cosas parecidas a los clichés de parejas? ¿Por qué insisten en querer abrazarlo tanto? ¿Por qué le dicen cosas un tanto empalagosas?》  
Trataba de hacerse a la idea de que solo eran extrañas costumbres occidentales, que tal vez los amigos se llevaba así; no quería pensar que realmente aquellos buscaban tener algo más serio con el mexicano.

—Me alegra mucho que todos ustedes hayan venido a ver a mi querido Nueva España— comenzó a decir el español acercándose a los otros (y claro, empujando un poco al emiratí en el proceso)— Realmente mi querido niño necesitaba estar acompañado por aquellos que lo quieren y aprecian mucho.

Ha decir verdad, a España no le gustaba para nada la idea de que México tuviera pretendientes, pero, si esos eran una salida a que el mexicano se alejara de Emiratos, estaría muy dispuesto a incitar que todos esos pretendientes estuvieran pasando más tiempo con su querido Nueva España.

—Oigan, e-estoy muy agradecido con t-todo esto, y me alegra que quieran venir a cuidarme p-pero...— el mexicano trataba de contener sus nervios.

—¿Pero?— preguntaron los demás.

México respiró hondo, trato de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo y se mostró serio.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien que me cuidará, y me cuidará muy bien— con algo de dificultad (ya que, al tener una pierna rota el mexicano debía usar silla de ruedas, y aún no se acostumbraba a manejar esta), se acercó a su querido emiratí— Él, y yo quiero que el me cuide.

Eso se sintió como un golpe bajo para el grupo de pretendientes, pues no podían creer que México prefería que aquel árabe fuese quien lo cuidara.

—Nueva España, piensa bien las cosas, ellos han venido desde muy lejos para venir a cuidarte— España trataba de "hacerlo entrar en razón"

—Y se los agradezco, pero, sinceramente, me sentiría más cómodo si es Emiratos quien me cuida.

El emiratí sonrió ligeramente, así como un rubor decoró sus mejillas; no pudo evitar sentirse especial al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Nueva España, aceptaras la ayuda de ellos o

—¿O qué? ¿Me castigaras? ¿Qué harás? Vamos, dimelo— se mostraba firme— Hasta donde yo sé tú siempre has querido que todos tus hijos estén bien, que sean felices, ¿por qué ahora quieres comportarte como si quisieras quitarme mi felicidad?

España no sabía muy bien como responder a eso sin sonar posesivo o racista de algún modo.

—No es felicidad real— dijo el ruso.

Aquel comentario destacó bastante, pues los demás pretendientes sabían a lo que se refería, pero, los otros tres presentes creyeron que había sido solo un comentario tonto sin fundamentos.

—Claro que es felicidad real— respondió el mexicano.

—No, no la es— está vez quien habló fue el estadounidense— Lo que sientes, no es real.

— Es muy real, porque el amor y el cariño son reales.

— _Mexique_ , en verdad, esos sentimientos que tienes... no son reales— tímidamente comentó el canadiense.

España notaba que aquellos comentarios incomodaban a su pequeño, y, ya no queriendo ser tachado (al menos por ahora) como el malo del cuento ante su hijo, dijo:

—Creí que venían a cuidarlo, no a incomodarlo— volteó a ver a los pretendientes— Mirad, agradezco vuestra ayuda, pero, creo el moro y yo, ejem, quiero decir, Emiratos y yo podremos cuidar muy bien de Nueva España.

—Pero, señor España, nosotros.

—He dicho que ya sé quien cuidará a mi pequeño.

Obviamente no querían problemas con el español, así que, por el momento, el grupo de pretendientes decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse del lugar.


	15. Capítulo 14

—Seré muy sincero contigo, realmente no conozco a México como tal, solo sé que existe y que es un tipo agradable; pero, aunque no lo conozco bien, puedo asegurar que él no haría nada de lo que te dijeron— dijo el turco.

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho, no lo conoce muy bien, ¿cómo puede estar seguro de que México no a hecho esas cosas?— preguntó el saudí.

—Tú tampoco lo conoces bien, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo que te dijeron del mexicano es verdad?

Arabia Saudí no supo como responder ante ello, Turquía tenía un punto, pues no había ningún fundamento para acusar al mexicano (la única prueba que tenía era lo que el grupo de pretendientes de México le había dicho). La verdad era que se había dejado llevar por el hecho de no aceptar que su pequeño hermano gustara de alguien más.

—Ya habiendo pensado bien las cosas, ¿qué harás? ¿Ya por fin vas a permitir que Emiratos pueda pasarla bien con México?

—No. Lo que haré es investigar todo sobre México, debo de comprobar por mi cuenta si en verdad es occidental molesto es buena influencia o no para mi hermano.

—¿Los estás diciendo en serio?

—Si, yo voy muy en serio con esto— tanto en su mirada como en su tono de voz se notaba que realmente planeaba investigar todo, TODO sobre México.

No importaba si aquello le llevaría varias horas, días o semanas, el saudí averiguaría lo más posible sobre el mexicano, con tal de poder confirmar que todo lo que le habían dicho sobre el latino era verdad o no. Aunque, claro, tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de donde comenzar a investigar.

—Eh... señor Turquía.

—Déjame adivinar— dio un pequeño sorbo a su té— No tienes ni la más mínima idea de por donde comenzar a investigar, es más, no sabes ni como investigar.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—No, claro que no, si tú luces como un gran investigador.

—Odio que use el sarcasmo.

—Yo no— sonrió de manera burlona— Sabes, aunque me gustaría verte fracasar en tu intento de investigación, te ayudaré, siento lastima por ti.

—Gracias por la ayuda, pero no es necesario que diga que siente lastima por mi.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de México, el latino yacía acostado en su cama muy dispuesto a por fin descansar después del horrible encuentro con sus pretendientes. El ambiente era aún más relajado debido a que España tampoco estaba en casa (México lo había convencido de que fuera a conseguir algunas cosas para la alacena), así que estaban solos en la casa.

—¿No crees que ha sido un poco innecesario todo lo que has traído en tu equipaje?— preguntó el mexicano, mientras miraba como el emiratí sacaba las cosas de su equipaje.

—Claro que no, son solo cosas esenciales.

—¿Desde cuándo traer un chingo de celulares es esencial?

—Eh... ¿desde que se inventaron?

—Sabes, creo que, como vas a quedarte aquí un tiempo a cuidarme, podría enseñarte a que no es necesario tener siempre cosas exageradamente caras. Ya sabes, una vida más, sencilla.

Emiratos se quedó un poco confundido, nuevamente el mexicano le decía algo sobre la sencillez. El árabe se preguntaba porque el latino parecía insistir en eso, era como si le molestaran los lujos, ¿acaso al americano le molestaban los lujos? ¿Será algo de esta parte del mundo no desear una vida con lujos?

—Pero, ¿por qué vivir de modo sencillo? No es muy cómodo dormir en el suelo o comer lo mismo siempre o no tener ropa que ponerte o no tener auto o-

—Creo que tienes un concepto algo erróneo de querer vivir con sencillez— interrumpió el mexicano— No te culpo, eres un país millonario, tienes tanto dinero que ni has de saber en que gastarlo. Siempre viviendo rodeado de dinero, es normal que no conozcas otra vida.

—Claro que conozco otra vida—Emiratos terminó de sacar todas las cosas de su equipaje y decidió sentarse en la cama para estar a un lado de su compañero— Claro que alguna vez viví con... sencillez; cosas como tener que dormir en el suelo, no tener comida, pasar frío extremo, y ese tipo de cosas, claro que las experimente.

—Pero, eso que describes no es como tal vivir con sencillez, más bien suena a vivir en... pobreza.

—Inglaterra siempre me dijo que eso era vivir con sencillez.

—¿Inglaterra? E-espera, ¿tú fuiste colonia inglesa?

—Sí.

—Cielos, yo siempre creí que fuiste independiente, y que siempre fuiste millonario.

Emiratos rió un poco, ya estaba acostumbrado a que varios pensaran que siempre vivió bañado en riquezas; además, le parecía divertida la expresión de asombro y sorpresa que el mexicano tenía en aquel momento.

—No conocía eso de ti, bueno, siendo sincero, creo que lo único que conocía de ti antes de que comenzáramos a hablarnos era que tú tenías el _Burj Khalifa_ y que eras millonario— México también rio un poco al sentirse tonto por no conocer mucho de su "futuro esposo"

—¿En serio? Creí que sabrías más de mi, digo, por algo debiste enamorarte de mi ¿no?— el árabe se tornó un poco más serio— Espera, ¿por qué empezaste a sentir atracción por mi en primer lugar?

—Oh bueno, fue porque... eh... porque...— la sonrisa en el rostro de mexicano se desvaneció al tratar de recordar porque había comenzado a interesarse por el emiratí— Porque... bueno... eh...

México estaba demasiado confundido ahora, el recuerdo más lejano que tenía sobre su enamoramiento con Emiratos era cuando tuvieron una junta mundial. Recuerda verlo y enamorarse de él de un momento a otro, sin razón, sin motivo, sin contexto; aquellos era demasiado extraño.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué?— preguntó nuevamente el árabe.

—No lo sé... quiero decir, solo te vi y comencé a sentirme enamorado de ti— se podía notar la confusión en la mirada del latino.

—Tal vez fue... ¿amor a primera vista?

—No lo creo, porque si hubiera sido así, ya me hubiera enamorado de ti mucho más atrás— trataba de encontrar una respuesta— Tal vez me di un golpe en la cabeza cuando tu hermano trató de matarme, ¡sí! Puede que por eso no recuerde el porqué.

—Vamos México, que esa conclusión ni a ti te convence.

—Bien, no es la respuesta— suspiró pesadamente— Pero, es que es muy extraño amar a alguien así, de la nada...


	16. Capítulo 15

—La verdad es que no entiendo porque a mi hermano le gusta salir con ese... mexicano. No es la gran cosa— dijo el saudí al terminar de leer un libro.

—"No es la gran cosa", se notan mucho tus celos— mencionó en tono burlón el turco.

—¿Celos? ¡Ja! No tengo nada que envidiarle a ese latino; puede que el tenga sus paisajes bonitos y su comida "deliciosa" y bla, bla, bla, pero no es algo que me cause envidia.

—Pero si él tiene algo de lo que si estás muy celoso.

—¿Y eso es?

—Un historia cercano con Estados Unidos.

Las mejillas del árabe se tornaron completamente rojas, mientras que el turco solo se dedicaba a observarlo de manera burlona. Todo este tiempo que habían estado investigando había sido sumamente divertido para él; ver como el saudí parecía querer perder la cabeza cada que sabía algo nuevo sobre el mexicano.

—Recapitulando, México tiene una basta flora y fauna, una gran cultura, gastronomía que deleita el paladar, gente agradable, etc., etc. Si yo fuera Emiratos, también me enamoraría del mexicano. Entiendo que tu hermano se haya enamorado.

Antes de que pudiese protestar algo sobre aquello, el teléfono del saudí comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de cierto estadounidense, lo cual dejo confundido a los dos, no era muy común que el americano lo llamara, aún así obviamente contesto (poniendo el altavoz a sugerencia del turco)

— _Saudi Arabia!_ Mi querido y muy preciado amigo, necesito tu ayuda— fue lo primero que se escuchó.

Turquía aguantó la risa al ver la cara del árabe cuando este escucho la palabra "amigo".

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Con qué?

—Es algo que tiene que ver con tu hermano.

—¿Con mi hermano? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo? ¿Él ha hecho algo malo?

—Me temo que si está haciendo algo malo. Mira, deja que te explique la situación rápido: tú hermano a estado saliendo mucho con _Mexico,_ ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Y la verdad es que... _Mexico_ y to somos pareja— mintió el estadounidense— Puede que te sorprenda, pero, si lo somos. Solemos mantenerlo en secreto porque no sería bien vista una relación nuestra, entonces quiero pedirte un favor. Que alejes a tu hermano de mi pareja. ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda?

El saudí se quedó callado por un momento sin saber que contestar realmente.

— _Saudi Arabia_ , ¿sigues ahí?

—Y-yo...

—¿Si me ayudarás?

Antes de que el saudí diera una respuesta, Turquía se adelantó a quitarle el celular y dijo lo siguiente:

—En este momento Arabia Saudí, tú amigo el cual te quiere mucho, está ocupado, te responderá más tarde— dijo de manera seria.

— _But, I need the answer now._

—Y él necesita terminar sus negocios ahora, así que, adiós, te llamará después- colgó.

El árabe estuvo a punto de quejarse por lo que el turco acababa de hacer, pero, el mayor se adelanto a decirle:

—Te he hecho un favor, sé que le ibas a decir que si, pero, deberías de pensarlo mejor, ¿realmente crees que Estados Unidos está en una relación con México?

Arabia Saudí se quedó callado ante esa pregunta.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo (literalmente); México y Emiratos yacían durmiendo, o al menos el latino lo hacía, porque en realidad el árabe solo estaba acostado sin poder dormir por culpa de que aún no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario.

《A quien engaño, por más que lo intente no voy a poder conciliar el sueño》, procurando no moverse tanto, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

—Todo aquí es tan... diferente—susurró para si mismo mientras seguía mirando la ciudad desde la ventana.

Mirando las pocas luces de algunos coches que transitaban por esas horas se entretenía, deseaba aburrirse para así tener sueño y poder dormir aunque fuera un poco.

—N-no... no... espera.

Emiratos volteó al escuchar eso.

—Y-ya no lo... volveré a hacer.

Era el mexicano, todo parecía indicar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pues balbuceaba cosas "sin sentido" y comenzaba a moverse de manera extraña, como si se tratará de cubrir de algún peligro.

El árabe decidió acercarse para intentar calmarlo sin despertarlo. A pasos silenciosos, llegó al otro extremo de la cama, para así poder ver el rostro del latino.  
Notaba una expresión de miedo y algunas lágrimas en el rostro de su compañero.

—México, tranquilo, no pasa nada— comenzó a susurrar, a la par que limpiaba las lágrimas del mexicano con su pulgar—Estás seguro, nada te hará daño, solo estás soñando.

—P-pero, él... él va a pegarme— balbuceaba aún dormido.

—Nadie va a pegarte, yo no dejaré que nadie te pegue.

—¿L-lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, voy a protegerte.

Los ojos del mexicano se abrieron un poco, pero aún seguía adormilado.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Emiratos estaba a punto de contestar, cuando se vio interrumpido por el adormilado latino.

—Oh, ya sé, eres Dubai. Tal vez algún día podamos conocernos mejor. Eres un extraño para mi, Dubai—rio un poco—He escuchado que estás donde están los terroristas, ¿no? ¿También eres terrorista, Dubai?

—México, ya te había dicho que yo no soy terrorista—a pesar de que sabía que el mexicano estaba adormilado y por ende no respondería con sentido, insistía en hablar con él— Y no soy Dubai, soy Emiratos.

—¿Emiratos? Que curioso nombre, no lo había escuchado. Eres gracioso Dubai—volvió a cerrar sus ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

—Solo estaba adormilado, él no quiso decir que no me conocía—se dijo el emiratí a si mismo en un intento de quitarse el amargo sabor de boca que esa extraña conversación le dejó—Él no olvidaría que soy, pues, se supone que él me ama, ¿verdad?


	17. Capítulo 16

El sol comenzaba a salir y el mexicano comenzaba a despertar. Al sentarse a la orilla de la cama lo primero que vio fue al emiratí enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, al parecer estaba terminando de arreglarse; México tomó sus muletas y se acercó a él para decirle buenos días, saludo que fue correspondido, pero, el latino notó algo raro en su invitado.

—Tienes ojeras, ¿no te deje dormir anoche?

—No fuiste tú, solo fue que aún no me acostumbro al horario de esta parte del mundo— mintió a medias, pues, a pesar de que en parte se debió al cambio de horario, también fue por el hecho de que no pudo dejar de pensar que México lo "había olvidado".

—Chale, es una lastima eso, pero, si quieres en la noche podría darte una de mis pastillas para dormir, eso podría ayudarte.

—No gracias, ya verás que pronto podre acostumbrarme.

—Si tú lo dices, pero si quieres una pastilla tú solo dime— el latino comenzó a sacar la ropa que usaría el día de hoy— Sabes, tuve un sueño extraño, porque primero era una pesadilla sobre como España me castigaba, pero, después, en ese sueño, comencé a escuchar una voz muy bonita que me tranquilizo, aunque no pude reconocer de quien era.

—Vaya sueño más curioso tuviste.

—Y eso no es todo, después comencé a hablar con alguien, pero, tampoco recuerdo quien era ese alguien. Fue una noche muy rara.

—Si... suena como un rara...— el árabe se torno un poco más nervioso— México, ¿puedo preguntarte algo... mas personal?

—Claro.

—¿Realmente me quieres?

—Claro que te quiero, y te quiero mucho— el mexicano sonrió— Sabes que tú eres alguien muy importante y preciado para mi, sabes que mi cariño va más allá de un "te quiero".

—M-me alegra saber eso— sonrió falsamente, y el mexicano creyó esa sonrisa— Bajaré a preparar el desayuno, si necesitas ayuda para bajar después, tú solo dime.

Emiratos salió de la habitación si decir más, con la mirada baja y aún pensando en lo que había pasado durante la noche. Nunca creyó que llegaría a preocuparse por algo así; quizá porque nunca antes había sentido sentimientos tan cálidos por alguien más antes, tal vez era por eso que aquella pequeña charla nocturna le hacía sentir mal ahora.

Mientras, en otro lugar.

—¿Estatus de la situación?— preguntó el estadounidense a los demás pretendientes.

—Un completo desastre— respondió el ruso.

Todos los miembros del harem del mexicano se encontraban en casa de Estados Unidos; estaban desanimados, secos de ideas y perdiendo la esperanza de poder regresar a la normalidad a su querido México.

—Esto ya no tiene caso, hay que aceptarlo— decía el escocés, el cual estaba acostado en el suelo— Lo arruinamos el día que decidimos poner en el juego esa estúpida poción. Deberíamos olvidarnos de él, ya no tenemos oportunidad.

—No deberías precipitarte tan rápido. No hay que rendirnos— le respondió el estadounidense.

—Puede que Escocia tenga razón; perdimos— quien tenía la palabra ahora era Alemania— México está feliz con el árabe ese.

—Todos sabemos que no es feliz de verdad, ¡está bajo el efecto de la poción! Tenemos oportunidad aún— Rusia se levantó del sillón y miró a todos— Vamos camaradas, ¡no hay que rendirnos!

—No te refieras a mi como tu "camarada"— susurró molesto Estados Unidos.

Mientras tanto, en cierta isla del Mar Caribe.

Haití seguía haciendo sus esfuerzos para tratar de conseguir la preciada "poción de desamor" que tanto le exigían.  
En sus ojos se podían notar enormes ojeras, su mirada expresa cansancio, incluso ya presentaba dolores de cabeza por la falta de sueño; la situación era como una tortura para él.

El timbre se escuchó, eso lo estremeció un poco, pues él pensaba que se trataba de los pretendientes de México; dijo 《¡adelante! ¡Está abierto!》mientras seguía buscando la formula exacta para la poción.

—Haití, querido, tiempo sin verte.

El haitiano volteó y se sorprendió al ver que no se trataba de los pretendientes, sino que era alguien más, alguien que era muy cercano para él.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?— un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció— Creí que el idiota de España te había prohibido verme.

—Lo hizo, pero yo no soy colonia de él para que me siga diciendo lo que debo y no debo hacer— se acercó más a Haití.

—Tienes razón en eso, aún así, ¿qué pasa si se entera? Yo no quiero ser hombre muerto.

—No creo que se enteré, está muy ocupado con México.

—México... él... eh... ¿tú sabes cómo está él?

—Bueno, en lo último que me quede es que estaba tratando de enamorar a un árabe, creo que a Dubai.

Haití suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?— tomó del mentón al haitiano para que lo viera cara a cara; notó las ojeras y el cansancio de él— Haití, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te vez así?

Ya no pudo más. El haitiano abrazó al otro y comenzó a llorar mientras decía 《todo fue mi culpa, no debí proponerles a ellos aquella idea tan estúpida》

—¿De que idea hablas?

—Yo soy la razón por la que México esté enamorado del árabe. Lo que siente no es real, está bajo el efecto de una de mis pociones.

—¿La poción de amor?

Haití asintió.

—Eso explica porque mi hermano se interesó repentinamente de ese árabe— limpió las lágrimas del otro con ayuda de su pulgar— Pero, ¿por qué le diste esa poción?

El haitiano tomó profundamente aire para tranquilizarse y contarle todo a su visitante.


	18. Capítulo 17

El haitiano yacía acostado en el sillón desgastado de su sala, recargando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su querido invitado, el cual acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Haití.

—Haití, ¡tengo una idea!— dijo repentinamente el más alto, asustando al mencionado.

—¡¿Tenías que gritar?!— se quejó, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho y trataba de recuperar su respiración.

—L-lo siento, me emocione— rio nervioso.

—Ugh, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer tanto ruido al emocionarte?

—Eh... no lo sé, creo que es de familia.

—Bueno, bueno, ya. ¿Cuál es esa idea que tienes?

—Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir la poción— decía, usando un tono muy entusiasta en su voz— He venido a visitarte muchas veces, he visto como haces ese tipo de cosas. Puedo ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Estás seguro? Esto parece ser una búsqueda casi imposible. Llevo días sin dormir por eso.

—Quiero ayudarte por eso mismo; dos cerebros trabajan más rápido que uno. ¡Incluso podríamos turnarnos! Cuando tú te sientas cansado, duermes y yo sigo trabajando, y viceversa— acarició levemente la mejilla de haitiano— En serio, quiero ayudarte, no me gusta verte tan cansado.

Haití suspiró pesadamente; apartó las manos del otro y se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente de su invitado.

—Está bien— extendió su mano— Acepto tu ayuda, mientras el grupo de locos no se enteren, porque no quisiera que te metieras en problemas.

El otro sonrió y tomó la mano de haitiano, poniéndose al mismo tiempo de pie.

—Cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias, República Dominicana.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.

México y Emiratos se encontraban viendo algunas fotos que tenía el mexicano guardadas en varias cajas.   
Era un día aburrido, y no se le ocurrió mejor actividad que mostrarle a su amor fotos de sus distintas desventuras que ha tenido.

—Oh, y está es una foto que me tomaron mis hermanos cuando me sacaron del mundial— dijo el latino pasandole la foto al árabe— Ese día fue muy injusto porque ¡no era penal!

Emiratos rio por la reacción de su querido amigo.

El árabe siguió buscando entre el montón de fotos que había en la cama (si, habían echado todas las fotos a la cama) alguna que le llamase la atención, pues había fotos que tenían una historia por detrás.  
Y ahora él quería saber todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mexicano.

Finalmente una foto llamó su atención, una que le estrujó un poco el corazón.

—México, ¿q-que hay detrás de esta foto?— se la entregó.

—Oh, esta; creí que la había tirado. Fue de una fiesta de año nuevo, yo estaba muy ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía; ya sabes, el alcohol te hace hacer pendejadas de las que luego te arrepientes. Es muy estúpida esta foto.

Rompió en dos la foto y la arrojó al suelo mientras decía 《después la llevaré a la basura》

Si se preguntan de qué era la foto: en la imagen se podía ver como el mexicano tenía la ropa un tanto desordenada, en su rostro una sonrisa tonta y un ligero sonrojo por culpa de la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había tomado aquella vez. Estaba sentando sobre un banquillo, y lo rodeaban los integrantes de su actual harem, todos se notaban igual de ebrios.

Emiratos pudo sentir que la foto había incomodado al latino, así que tomó otra foto cualquiera para desviar el tema de la mente del mexicano.

—Eh... ¿qué hay de esta foto?— se la dio a su amigo.

México la miró y comenzó a carcajearse de la risa.

—Con que aquí estaba esta foto— se seguía riendo— Esta es de cuando estaba toda esa cosa de emos y los que no se bañan, osea los skaters. Cielos, pero que pena ajena.

Emiratos no entendía muy bien, pero igual se empezó a reír porque ver al mexicano carcajearse era gracioso.

En la foto se podía ver que era una "foto familiar" de México y todos sus hijos (estados). El mexicano lucía un traje formal, en su mirada se notaba una mirada de "que me trague la tierra", mientras que la mitad de sus hijos estaban vestidos como emos y la otra mitad como skaters.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. En serio, siento tanta vergüenza como el día que se tomó esta foto— reía tanto que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—Je, je, te vez lindo con las mejillas rojas— dijo el emiratí, para después de inmediato ponerse sumamente rojo— O-olvida lo que dije.

México dejo de reír para decirle:

—Bueno, tú también te vez muy lindo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El mexicano posó su mano en una de las mejillas de emiratí.

—Emiratos, estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido, eres... eres... hermoso.

Aunque pareciera imposible, el árabe se sonrojó aún más.

—M-México... y-yo... también estoy feliz de haberte conocido y... bueno... y-yo...

Ya no dijo nada más, solo tomó al mexicano de los hombros, lo acercó más a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente; las mejillas de los dos tenían un tono carmín, sus ojos parecían brillar y la expresión que tenían era de asombro. Aún no podían procesar lo que había pasado.

—P-perdón, perdón, perdón— alarmado, el emiratí se levantó de la cama—N-no debí hacer aquel acto tan atrevido. Perdón, perdón, perdón. He hecho mal.

—No has hecho nada mal, tranquilo.

Emiratos se volteó, dándole la espaldas al mexicano. El latino podía escuchar como su compañero susurraba cosas, solo que no las entendía porque todas las decía en árabe, aunque podía deducir que probablemente eran lamentaciones o quizá insultos.  
Había disfrutado el beso, si, pero ahora no podía soportar ver tan mal a su querido amor. Debía hacer algo, pero, ¿qué?

—Emiratos, te juro que no hay problema con lo que hiciste— comenzó a decir— Puede que si lo hubieras hecho a alguien más si sería un problema, pero, tú y yo ya hemos tenido varios momentos juntos, nos conocemos más, y, un beso tuyo a sido algo que quise desde que te vi.

No recibió respuesta, solo los susurros pararon.

—Por favor, no quiero que te sientas culpable por eso, a mi me gustó lo que acaba de pasar.

El emiratí volteó a ver al mexicano, en sus ojos se podían notar como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse; realmente se sentía mal por haber hecho algo "atrevido y una falta de respeto total".

Ya había generado sentimientos más profundos por el latino, y era por eso que le hacía sentir peor su acción, odiaba pensar que le había faltado el respeto y el espacio personal a la que ahora era la persona más importante en su vida.

—No llores, no deberías ensuciar tu lindo rostro con lágrimas— extendió sus brazos— Ven, déjame abrazarte, los abrazos suelen hacer sentir a los demás mejor.

Emiratos negó con la cabeza para después decir:

—No quiero invadir más tu espacio personal.

—Pero si yo te estoy ofreciendo el abrazo, vamos, no quiero que te sientas mal.

Con bastante timidez encima, el emiratí se volvió a sentar a un lado del mexicano, y aunque no aceptó el abrazo que le ofreció, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del latino. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.


	19. Capítulo 18

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente del beso. Ninguno de los dos mencionó algo al respecto durante esos días; Emiratos porqué sentía aún vergüenza por lo que hizo (lo sentía cómo si hubiese hecho el acto más atrevido de su vida), mientras, México no decía nada porqué sabía que podría incomodar a su huésped.

España llegó a la casa con las compras. Al entrar, a quien solo pudo ver fue al emiratí; aprovechando el momento, le dio una mirada "asesina" al árabe. Claro que eso no pasó desapercibido por el menor, así que le devolvió la mirada al español.  
La tensión se sentía en el aire, inclusive pareciera que en cualquier iban a molerse a golpes.

Menos mal que el mexicano hizo aparición, bajando lentamente las escaleras.

—¿Ya nos vamos?— preguntó el americano viendo a su amado.

—¿Irse? ¿A dónde?— el instinto sobreprotector del ibérico se hizo presente.

—Hoy me toca revisión médica— la molestia se notaba en su rostro— Según tú eres un padre muy cuidadoso y has olvidado que hoy debo ir al doctor.

Un ligero tono rojo apareció en las mejillas de España, 《¿cómo pude olvidarlo?》. Ahora se sentía cómo el peor padre de toda la historia.

—México, ya podemos irnos- el emiratí se acercó a la puerta- Menos mal que yo sí recordé que debías ver al doctor.

Fue como una estaca enterrada en el pecho del español aquel último comentario. Tenía ganas de estrangular a ese árabe hasta que éste dejará de moverse. 《Una lástima que el asesinato sea algo ilegal》pensó España.

—Bueno pa', nos vemos al rato.

México y Emiratos salieron de la casa. El emiratí ayudó al latino a subir al auto; después, comenzaron su camino rumbo al hospital.

—Espero que ya me quiten esta cosa. Quiero recuperar mi movilidad— comenzó a decir el mexicano para romper el silencio del viaje—Así ya podré llevarte a más lugares bonitos.

El árabe se sonrojó ligeramente; le gustaba la idea de salir con el mexicano a conocer el país.

—Además, si sigo postrado en la cama voy a terminar hecho una pelota, y tendrías que llevarme rodando a todos lados. No creo que sea algo que te guste.

—Bueno, no me molestaría tener que llevarte rodando a todos lados-soltó una pequeña risa al imaginar la situación.

—Oh vamos, no creo quieras un novio pelota.

En primera instancia, Emiratos rio por lo de "novio pelota", pero después de unos segundos analizó bien la oración; en esa oración estaba la palabra "novio". Los colores se le subieron al rostro, parecía un tomate y comenzó a tartamudear cosas en su idioma que incluso para él eran incomprensibles.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?— el mexicano analizo sus palabras- Oh...

El auto se detuvo, el semáforo estaba en rojo.

—N-novio. ¿En verdad quisieras que y-yo fuera tu n-novio?— el árabe volteó para mirar directamente al otro.

—Claro. Tú eres el amor de mi vida, quien dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, en quien pienso la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿por qué no quisiera hacerte mi novio?

El semáforo se puso en verde.

Siguieron su camino en silencio; tampoco es que pudieran hablar de algo más, sólo fue cuestión de pasar dos calles y llegaron al hospital.  
Emiratos ayudó a bajar a México. Entraron al hospital; ahora solo necesitaban esperar a que la enfermera les indicara que ya podían entrar al consultorio.

—Eh... Emiratos.

—¿Sí?

—Tú... bueno, si yo te pidiera ser tu novio, ¿aceptarías?

Estaba a punto de responder, pero, justo fue en ese momento que mandaron a llamar a ambos. Era el tiempo de la consulta.

Los dos entraron al consultorio.

Fueron quince minutos, o quizá media hora, ninguno presto mucha atención al tiempo. Mientras revisaron al mexicano, éste sólo deseaba escuchar que el doctor le dijera "ya vamos a quitarte ese yeso".  
Por otro lado, el emiratí se mantuvo sentado, observando el suelo y pensando en la pregunta que anteriormente le había dicho.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo con México, ya han pasado experiencias lindas juntos. Duermen juntos. ¡Hasta ya se han dado un beso!  
Tantas cosas a lado del mexicano le hicieron varias veces sonrojarse; su corazón solía latir muy rápido cuando pasaban ciertas acciones entre ambos. Incluso debía admitir que ha llegado a soñar con el latino.

《Oh Aláh, ¿qué es lo que debo de responder? ¿Debería aceptar?》

Un gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Sí! ¡A huevo! ¡Gracias, doc!— pudo ver que quien gritaba con suma euforia era su compañero americano. Se notaba muy feliz.

—Señor, entiendo que este muy feliz, pero no debe de gritar, este es un hospital- dijo con seriedad el doctor.

—Je... lo siento.

Estuvieron ahí dentro por una hora más, hasta que finalmente le retiraron el yeso a México. Le dieron recomendaciones de cómo debía cuidarse y que debía de asistir a terapia para que la recuperación fuese completa.

Finalmente salieron del hospital. Y cuando ambos entraron en el auto, Emiratos dijo:

—Aceptaría.

—¿Eh?— en principió no capto a lo que se refería el árabe.

—Aceptaría ser tu novio.

Se quedaron callados por un momento. La respuesta lleno de alegría total al mexicano, pero a la par lo había sorprendido. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

—Emiratos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

Silencio. El latino esperaba con emoción (y con cierto nerviosismo) la respuesta. A pesar de que, de cierta forma, ya le había dicho "sí", aún estaba la posibilidad de un cambio de opinión a último momento.

—No sólo me gustaría. Me encantaría, lo amaría— finalmente respondió, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios— Mi respuesta es afirmativa.

Sus rostros se sonrojaron al máximo. México sonrió ampliamente, se sentía como el ser vivo más feliz y afortunado de toda la Tierra. Un sueño hecho realidad era lo que estaba viviendo.

—¿Puedo darte un beso... en los labios?—preguntó el mexicano.

—Sí.

Se acercaron lentamente. Sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso, el cual ahora si era planeado y no representaría algún tipo de remordimiento.  
Era un beso que se sentía cómo el mismo cielo, uno que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera.


	20. Capítulo 19

Tres de la mañana, eran las tres de la mañana. El haitiano dormía tranquilamente estando encima del dominicano, a su vez, acostados en el sillón desgastado de la sala; tanta prueba y prueba de pociones los había dejado exhaustos, ninguno aguantó y terminaron cayendo dormidos. Hubiese seguido con su placido sueño, de no ser que el celular de Haití comenzó a sonar.

Ambos despertaron con pereza. El de piel oscura tomó el celular y se alarmó al ver quien le estaba llamando. Se sentó en el sillón y contestó.

— _Haiti!_ — el estadounidense se escuchaba sumamente molesto, y, al tener la llamada en altavoz, también se escuchaban a los demás miembros del harem (al parecer no estaban para nada contentos).

—¿Q-qué sucede?

—¡Te esperamos mañana a primera hora aquí con la poción lista!— ahora quien habló fue el ruso.

—¿Para mañana? P-pero...

—¡Nada de "peros"!— fueron todas las voces al mismo tiempo— ¡Vendrás mañana con la poción lista o terminaras peor de lo que ya estás!

Colgaron.

Después, le mandaron un link, el cual abrió. Fue ahí cuando comprendió a la perfección porque debía de tener poción ya lista. El link lo mandaba a una página en la cual se veía la foto que acababa de postear hace unas horas el mexicano; en la imagen se veía a México y a Emiratos juntos, el latino le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla al árabe. En el pie de foto se podía leer: _"Después de meses, al fin puedo decir con mucho orgullo que el amor de mi vida al fin a aceptado tener una relación más seria conmigo. No hay palabras que puedan expresar la felicidad que siento en este momento."_

Haití sintió cómo si todo el mundo se le viniese encima; comenzó a respirar de manera irregular, sentía una presión en su pecho, inclusive sus manos comenzaron a temblar. República Dominica, quien escuchó la llamada y vio la publicación, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al de piel oscura, después, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la mesa dónde estaban todas las pociones de prueba.

—Bueno, ya nos pusieron fecha límite. Hay que tratar de encontrar la formula exacta del anti-amor— mencionó el dominicano a la par que mezclaba nuevas sustancias.

—¡Se acabo! ¡No podremos lograrlo!— las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas— Si por meses no he logrado encontrar, ¡¿crees que habrá suerte ahora?! ¡Claro que no la habrá! ¡Se acabo, estoy arruinado!

—Haití...— dejó las pociones a un lado y se acercó nuevamente al otro—Aún tenemos oportunidad, por más imposible que se vea, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

—¡Pero no vamos a conseguirlo!

—¡Claro que lo haremos! Vamos a encontrar los ingredientes correctos para terminar la dichosa poción.

—¡Se realista, mierda!— se levantó abruptamente del sillón— ¡No vamos a lograrlo!

—Sí lo lograremos. Hay que ponernos a trabajar, ¡hay que intentarlo!

—¡¿Quieres que lo intente?!— muy molesto, desesperado, se acercó a la mesa de las pociones— ¡Lo haré!

El haitiano comenzó a agarrar varias de las sustancias y a verterlas en un plato hondo sin fijarse en que estaba echando o en que cantidad lo hacía.

—¡Detente!

—Oh, ¿ahora quieres que me detenga? ¡Decídete, mierda!

—Puedes provocar un acci-

Y antes de que el dominicano pudiera terminar su advertencia, humo comenzó a salir del plato. Todas las sustancias hicieron reacción, y en cuestión de segundos todo termino en una pequeña explosión (con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que el haitiano cayera al suelo).

Alarmado, el hispanohablante se acercó al de piel oscura, 《Haití, Haití, ¿estás bien?》preguntó mientras se acomodaba para cargar al nombrado. Lo llevó al sillón y lo recostó, 《¿Haití?》

—Estoy... bien— respondió, poniéndose de pie.

—Acuéstate.

—No, estoy bien, no necesito acostarme.

Dejó de salir humo del recipiente. Con curiosidad, Haití se acercó para ver que había resultado de dicha combinación sin medidas que en su enojo y desesperó había hecho. Lo primero que vio es que era completamente negra la sustancia; nunca le había quedado de color negro alguna de sus pociones antes.

—República Dominicana.

El dominicano se acercó.

—La encontramos.

—¿La encontramos?— estaba confundido el dominicano.

—¡La encontramos! ¡La encontramos!

—¿Ves? Te dije que lo haríamos.

Haití sacó de una caja una pequeña botella, ahí pondría la muestra para entregársela al harem.

—Momento de empacar, que tenemos un vuelo rumbo a Washington que debemos de tomar— dijo con euforia el haitiano.

República Dominica miró divertido cómo su acompañante corría a hacer una maleta improvisada con pocas cosas para llevarse. Por una parte era bueno que haya logrado encontrar la dichosa poción de anti-amor, pero, una parte de él le decía que eso estaba mal.

Una parte de él comenzó a sentir remordimiento. La imagen que había posteado su hermano mexicano se le vinó a la mente; esos dos se notaban muy felices, y, a pesar de que sabía que la felicidad de su hermano era falsa, gracias a la foto podía darse a la idea de que la felicidad de emiratí era genuina.

Cuando el haitiano le entregará la poción la harem, romperían la felicidad del árabe.

—Demonios— el dominicano se dio cuenta de lo que podría desatarse.


	21. Capítulo 20

La sala era un desastre, había jarrones rotos en el suelo. Los muebles estaban ligeramente movidos de su lugar, había vidrios rotos de la ventana en el suelo, en fin, cualquiera pensaría que paso un huracán por allí. Y, a pesar de eso, el turco estaba muy tranquilo en el sillón, cómo si su sala no hubiese sido destrozada.

ㅡ ¿Ya terminaste de destruir mi sala y romper mis pertenencias? ㅡ preguntó Turquía en tono monótono.

Mientras, Arabia Saudí permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, teniendo una respiración pesada (quizá por el esfuerzo, o porqué estaba muy enojado). El árabe levantó ligeramente la mirada para ver cara a cara al otro. "Lo siento", fue lo único que el saudí pudo decir, sintiéndose muy apenado de lo ocurrido.

ㅡ Bueno, una disculpa no arregla nada, pero, supongo que deberé aceptarla. Era obvio que reaccionarías de esa manera.

Supongo que se deben de preguntar que es lo que ha pasado. La respuesta es simple, el saudí vio la publicación del mexicano, obviamente se molesto bastante al ver a su hermano más fiel y querido con aquel moreno atrevido.

ㅡ Bueno, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos ㅡ el euroasiático se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al árabe, poniendo de rodillas a su lado ㅡ Emiratos ya eligió estar con México, lo único que te queda es apoyarlo, él necesitará tu apoyo.

ㅡ Supongo que... tienes razón, quizá debería ㅡ el saudí se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Una llamada del estadounidense.

Una llamada que cambiaría las cosas.

Mientras aquello pasaba, México y Emiratos disfrutaban de una caminata por el parque, o mejor dicho, disfrutaban de un tiempo en pareja donde el latino trataba de no caerse con los patines puestos y el árabe lo seguía muy de cerca para asegurarse de que no fuese a caerse. Se veían muy tiernos a decir verdad, la pasaban bien a pesar de las miradas extrañas de la gente al ver a un árabe mostrándose así de feliz.

ㅡ ¿Seguro no necesitas ayuda? ㅡ preguntó entre risas el emiratí.

ㅡ Seguro, yo podré con estás cosas ㅡ respondió en tono distraído, estaba más concentrado en no caerse.

ㅡ No tengas pena de pedir ayuda, patinar es difícil.

ㅡ Amor, te aseguro que t-todo está bi ㅡ no pudo terminar su frase, una pequeña piedra se atravesó en su camino, quedándose atorada en las ruedas de uno de los patines. Terminó con la cara estampada en el suelo.

Alarmado, Emiratos se detuvo y se puso de rodillas para ayudar a su pareja. Levantó al mexicano poco a poco, solo para inmediatamente asustarse al ver la nariz del latino llena de sangre. A pesar de que México trató de calmar a su novio durante el camino al hospital, el emiratí no pudo (las heridas que tenía el latino le traían malos recuerdos)

Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, los dos tuvieron que atenderse, México debido a sus heridas, y Emiratos debido a que le dio una crisis nerviosa.

Sí, podemos concluir que su primera cita no salió como esperaban, pero, al menos pudieron estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si quedó muy corto, prometo que el siguiente será más largo y tendrá mucho drama uwu
> 
> ¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿El harem de México logrará lo que tienen planeado? 👀


End file.
